Right Under The Glass Disco Ball
by The Hazel Eyed
Summary: Brittana. Santana goes to medical school and her father forces her to take a job as a cab driver. On the first night of work, she saves Brittany, after being abused by her boyfriend. Then their relationship develop into something more..  A very little Faberry.
1. I need an escape

**AN: **Had this in my mind for some time now, and I finally wrote it down. Let me know if I should continue!

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana, you need to get a job. I can't pay everything for you,"<em>

_Santana's father watched her with careful eyes, he knew that his beautiful baby girl could get a little… feisty.  
>"At least work nights, I'll still pay for your rent… but you need to take responsibility at some point, and you're going to finish med school in a year and you need to learn how to take care of yourself."<em>

_Santana scoffed at him, she knew she was __**really **__spoiled. Sure, she'd had jobs in the past…once as a waitress… and once at a nightclub. Long story short- her temper got in the way, and since then her father had paid everything for her; med school, apartment, clothes, groceries, partying… the list could go on for miles._

"_I can pay for your food, but if you want any clothes or go do some," he didn't seem to know the right word, but he let a little smile play on his lips as he continued, "_activates; _you'll have to pay for it yourself."_

_Santana rolled her eyes, what the __**fuck **__was that supposed to mean?_

"_What do you mean by, '_activities'_? she hissed, glaring at him so hard that her eyes started to hurt._

"_Clothes, and what you do at your free time." He looked pleased with himself, and it made her angrier._

"_I need to study dad, like _all the time_!" the tiny latina protested while crossing her arms._

"_I'm sure you'll figure it out," he smiled down at her before he enveloped her in a bear hug._

_She did _not _uncross her arms._

* * *

><p>"So, Santana- I see here that you're a med student?" The slightly over-weighted man asked her. His name was Bjorn Stevens, and possibly her future boss. She believed he was in his fifties maybe, he had brown hair with grey stripes in it and kind, green eyes. He must have been quite handsome at some point in his life, she thought.<p>

"Uh-huh," she replied while he looked over her papers.

"And you say you only need to work Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturday nights?" he glazed up from the papers and studied her.

She nodded and licked her lips, "The other days I have school," Santana added and smiled a little.

He nodded and gave her a little smile before he eyed her papers briefly, then gave her his full attention.

"Can you work tomorrow?" he asked, huge smile on his lips- yep definitely handsome at some point in life.

The latina let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and smiled. "Yeah,"

"Then the job is yours."

* * *

><p>Santana never, <em>ever <em>thought she would have a job as a taxi driver in Miami. Not in a million years. But here she was, on her first night-shift on a Friday night, on her way over to pick up some party people. She'd slept most of the day, even studied a little before she got ready for work.

It seemed like a decent job so far, if they got any orders to pick someone up, Bjorn gave her the info on a walkie-talkie and sent the address on her display.

If they hadn't got any pick-ups, she simply drove around the city until someone stopped her.

It was mostly people in her own age that called a cab home after a hard night of partying, she had drove a group of four or three, ten times this night. It was almost 4 pm now, and this was her last pick-up before heading home.

The latina pulled up outside of a club called '_Misson' _and waited. A few minutes later three girls in her age hopped into the backseat, giggling like little children. The one in the middle leaned forward and smiled drunkenly at her, and asked her if this was her cab.

"I don't know, do you live at this address?" she asked a little annoyed and pointed at her screen.

The girl nodded, but didn't lean back. Santana frowned.

"You're pretty," the brunette girl stated and leaned back against the backseat again, giggling like a four year old, the other two joining her.

Yeah, Santana _loved _this job.

On her way over to the taxi station, she turned the radio on and smiled as she recognized the song; Lady Gaga's _Americano _was blaring out the speakers, and she started singing along.

A couple of blocks away from her destination, she stopped at a red light and signed, how could it turn red when there was no car to be seen but her, of course. All she wanted was to go home, lay down in her bed and _sleep. _The latina used the steering wheel as her drum set as she looked around the neighborhood. It was a quiet one; she guessed that many families lived here. Santana continued to explore her surroundings, when something caught her eye; a beautiful, _beautiful _blonde running out of a door and started running down the street, towards the latinas direction. She held her hand over a bleeding nose, and she… she was crying. The blonde looked **so **lost; she turned her head from where she came from, like someone was chasing her.

Santana's heart cracked a little, and was just about to get out of the car and shout something. Then she saw another figure coming out the door, running after the blonde. A man. He cradled his right hand, and looked around the street for something, then saw the running blonde and started to run after her, screaming something the latina couldn't make out.

The blonde turned her head, nearly tripping over her running feet doing so; trying to get away from him.

That was the last straw; Santana got out of the car and stood up, trying to get the blondes attention by slamming her car door shut, but failed.

"HEY!" The latina shouted, her word echoed down the neighborhood. That caught the blondes attention, and she stopped for a second, taking in the latina.

"GET OVER HERE!" Santana shouted, a little frustrated. The man was closing in, and the blonde just stared.

Finally, she seemed to snap out of her daze, and starting running towards the cab. Santana quickly got in, fastened her seatbelt as the blonde threw the door open and dashed into the passenger seat, and Santana speeded off.

The man who had been chasing the blonde reached the car while they were driving, and this time Santana could clearly make out his words; "If I ever get a hold of you, I'll kill you!" he screamed as they drove past him.

Silence took over the car, Santana watched carefully as the brown haired man disappeared in the distance through the rearview.

Then the latina turned to the blonde, who was sobbing quietly; tears streaming down her cheeks and blended together with the blood that was dripping down her and nose. Her 'Peace' t-shirt was ruined, and her jeans shorts had little blood stains on them.

"What's your name?" Santana asked, almost whispered to the blonde. The beauty turned to her and met her eyes. Before she knew it, Santana was drowning in ocean blue. Those blue orbs was the most breathtaking she'd ever seen, they pierced into her soul. Santana swallowed thickly and glazed at the road, then back at her passenger.

"Brittany," the blonde managed to say, and the latina broke a little, when more tears welled up into those broken eyes.

"I'm Santana," The latina said, and started looking for napkins in her jeans jacket that hung over her seat. "Here, take this," she pulled out all the napkins and handed them to the sobbing blonde.

"Phanks," the signed and put the napkins against her bleeding nose, still watching the latina in the corner of her eye, a smile tugging on her lips.

Santana briefly looked back at the blonde, "tilt you head back," she said gently.

Brittany did as she was told, and soon she stopped sobbing. "I'm taking you to the hospital," Santana added and the blonde nodded and seemed to relax. "Phank you Santana," Brittany said and looked out the window.

'_What the fuck happened?' _Santana thought.


	2. In a safe place

**AN: **Wow, so many alerts! I've become really fond of this fic now, almost forgot about my other one _Change_. Check it out as well!  
>I haven't had the time to read it through, so I apologize for any mistakes, I'll fix it as soon as possible.<p>

Make me happy and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>It was now an hour ago a nurse came and took care of Brittany. The blonde beauty had at least given her a big grin before following the nurse, silently thanking her.<p>

Santana slumped down in her chair again after picking up her second cup of coffee; she needed to stay awake until Brittany came out again. She let out a sign and started sipping from her cup; images of _the man _came back to her mind. It was kind of obvious that he had hit the blonde, and it _really _didn't seem like an accident. Was she supposed to talk to the police about this or something? She could ask her father about it, he was after all a lawyer. Who knew that her new job could come to… this?

She was ripped out of her thoughts when someone walked up to her, and let out a hoarse 'Hi'.

Looking up she was once again met by piercing blue eyes looking back at her. This time however, they weren't as broken like last time. They were actually smiling.

"Hey," Santana barely managed. When had her mouth gone dry? She'd just been drinking coffee. "I'm not going to ask how you are, that nose looks pretty bad," she continued, and Brittany let out a cute giggle. Santana smiled goofily at this.

"I'm starting to get a black eye as well," Brittany stated, and pointed at her left eye.

And she was right; a blue color had made its way up from her nose towards her eye. Santana hadn't noticed if she hadn't said anything about it though, all she could see was those blue irises. The latina scrunched her nose together, "ouch,"

"Mhmhm," Brittany hummed as she sat down next to the brunette.

Santana took another sip of her coffee, "you want some?" she asked the blonde and glazed over at her. Brittany was openly staring at her, and she felt her cheeks turn bright red.  
>The blonde smirked a little, and nodded a yes. Santana handed her the cup, and Brittany started sipping at the hot drink immediately.<p>

"So… what happened?" Santana asked carefully as she studied the blonde's expression change from relaxed and happy to panic.

"I-" Brittany began, and broke their gaze by looking down at the coffee in her lap, "It's nothing really," she continued quietly, more to herself than Santana.

"Look Brittany, you can't lie about this. I heard what he said; he threatened to kill you," the latina tried to catch the blondes eyes, but Brittany kept the focused on their shared cup. "Brittany, look at me," Santana demanded, and Brittany hesitantly met her eyes; tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know who that guy is, or what he has done to you," the brunette signed, "except this," she motioned towards Brittany's bandaged nose, "but I _promise _you that I just want to help you out."

Brittany didn't respond, just returned her eyes to her lap and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Santana decided to continue, "my dad is a lawyer, he can help you?" she asked a little unsure, seeing that Brittany had started crying again, the tears were dripping down on her slightly blood covered jeans shorts.

"His name is Jack, he is- was my boyfriend," Brittany explained quietly, while drying her tears with the back of her hand, sniffling a little as she did so. Santana could feel herself tear up, _boyfriend? _How could someone ever hurt someone so beautiful? She seemed so innocent too, how could someone _ever _do _this_?

"A while ago, he asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course- because then he was the most loving guy I had ever met… he was like a huge teddy bear," she sobbed, and looked up to meet Santana's eyes. "then he began to treat me differently, I barely noticed at first, but then when we started fighting he would call me all kinds of thing, throw things around and hit things," her bandage was soaked at this point, and Santana promised herself that she would get some new ones for her before they parted later, "I broke up with him, because I was starting to get afraid of him. He has only hit me three times-"

"Brittany, why didn't you leave him the first time?" Santana gasped, watching the blonde with wide eyes.

"I just thought he would learn, I mean I had to go to the hospital every time.. including this one," Santana could clearly see shame flickering in Brittany's eyes. "My parents are dead, and I don't really have any family at all. My friends don't live here; I'm from Ohio originally so most of them live there, except for Quinn. Me and Jack ar- were high school sweethearts," she took a deep breath before she continued, "I followed him here, and I don't have anywhere else to go, except for our apartment." The blonde signed closed her eyes, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now…"

"What about this Quinn girl?" Santana asked gently, taking the cup from Brittany, putting it down next to her seat and picked up her hand, playing with her slender fingers.

Brittany stared down at their hands, a light smile tugging on her lips, "She just moved in with Rachel, her girlfriend," the blonde signed and met brown orbs; she opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by the latina.

"Wait, are you talking about Quinn Fabray?" she asked, confused. They went to the same med school together, in the same class. Quinn was the only one in the brunette's class that she actually liked; she was laid back and there was this calming feeling about her that Santana loved. Recently, Quinn had told her about her girlfriend and her moving in together; the latina had never seen her that happy as she'd been the moment she told her the great news.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows together, "do you know Quinn?" she asked curiously.

_Seriously_, what were the odds of this?

"Yeah, we're in the same class in med school." Santana confirmed, "she's like the only one I like," she added with a faint smile.

Brittany grinned at this, smiling from ear to ear. "She's awesome," she signed, and her face sank "but she has her own life, and I don't want to be the best friend who 'ruined her relationship'"

Santana hesitated, this was kind of a crazy idea, but she tried to convince herself that it was just for Brittany's safety and maybe only option, "why don't you stay with me?"

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't complain about her apartment really, it was big for just one person to live there; there were three bedrooms, a huge living room, a toilet and her perfect kitchen. The latina dashed directly to the right, into her bedroom and found a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt that was a little too big for her. Since Brittany was taller than her, she figured those would fit her better than they did on her.<p>

The blonde was still standing in her hallway, fiddling with her hands nervously. She smiled and let out a breathy 'thanks' when Santana directed the blonde to the guestroom.

The latina sat down on her bed, her elbows resting on her thighs and her face cradled in her hands. She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her eyes with her thumbs. What was she supposed to do know? Call her father and ask him if they should report him, after all; he threatened to take her life.

"Hey Santana?" an innocent voice came trailing down the opposite hallway, across from her bedroom. She could hear light footsteps that came closer with every second.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, and lifted her gaze towards the doorframe where Brittany was now standing in her clothes. She wasn't going to lie, it made her stomach feel like it lived at least a thousand butterflies in there.

"Thanks for this," she said sincerely, "I don't know where I would go, I promise I will be out of here as soon a-"

"Brittany, really? This is the least I can do for you, take all the time you need here," Santana stated and ran a hand through her hair, watching the blonde follow her movements with her eyes.

Brittany nodded, then whispered, "thank you," and smiled nervously, leaning against the white doorframe. "thank you for saving me, you're my hero."

Santana nodded and smiled at the blonde, who smiled back.

"So, what do you want to do about Jack?" Santana asked after a brief silence, the both of them just looking peacefully at each other.

Brittany visibly tensed at the mention of his name, "I don't want anything to do with him," She answered dryly, like it tasted horrible to talk about it. "I just want my belongings, my clothes and that stuff, after that I don't want to see him ever again." The blonde closed her eyes and signed.

Santana nodded, understanding her perfectly. But that was not really how she meant. "I mean, do you want to report him to the police?"

Brittany shook her head and opened her eyes, looking back at her. "No," she crossed her arms comfortingly and took a deep breath, "No, I don't want that. He has it bad enough as it is."

The latina nodded and continued studying the blonde, and then remembered the new bandages they had given her at the hospital for later use. Remembering that Brittany had been crying in the waiting room while they were talking about Jack, so Santana supposed it was quite damp.

"Do you want me to change the bandage?" the latina asked gently, and slightly concerned.

Brittany smiled a half smile and nodded excitedly, following Santana as she got the bandages from her jacket, and then continued walking into her kitchen. She motioned Brittany to sit on one of the benches, and the blonde happily complied.

The brunette cut out a piece of bandage and asked Brittany to hold it against her nose as the fixed the sticky tape. She then tried to put the bandage into place, but the tape kept gluing themselves to her hands. She growled and Brittany let out a chuckle, watching her with a smile on her face.

At last she got it in the right place, focusing hard just millimeters from Brittany's face. She felt pleased with herself as she was going to lean away from the blonde, but stopped abruptly when she caught the blue eyes she had learned to adore just this past couple of hours. The sunlight was streaming in from the kitchen window, hitting Brittany's perfect face.

And yes, it was perfect even if the blonde had a black eye and a broken nose.

Santana watched mesmerized as the blondes eyes twinkled back at her, full of trust and adoration. She watched the blonde blink; her eyes flickered down to her lips, and just as quick back to her eyes. Santana felt her cheeks warm up at Brittany's actions. She counted the little freckles that were all over her silky skin, and hoped that Brittany couldn't see the deep blush.

Realizing what she was doing, she took a step backwards and almost fell over her chair to the kitchen island.

"The sheets in the guestroom are clean, you don't need to change them," she said quickly, her eyes looking anywhere but Brittany. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

She could feel Brittany's eyes burning holes into her back as she almost ran into her bedroom.


	3. Come on meet me

**AN: **Damn, you guys are really good at alerting. Not so good at reviewing though. To all of those who have; you had me grinning like an idiot. Honestly, I get happy easily.  
>And thanks to all of you who have favoritealerted, it means a lot that people actually like this. Would like all of your opinions to however!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writhing it.

Not read through: I'll fix it later.

* * *

><p>Santana groaned as her alarm clock went off, 12:15. Great, another day of <em>studying. <em>She sighed and turned her alarm off, laying in bed for a while just staring up at her ceiling. She had never noticed the black dots that were all over it. The latina scoffed and rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, who the fuck cared it there was black dots at her ceiling?

She jumped out of bed and lazily dragged herself into her kitchen; putting on some coffee and then began do make herself a sandwich when she saw the scissor and the tape on her kitchen counter and furrowed her eyebrows together, she couldn't recall putting it there. Like a train had hit her, it all came back; her first shift, the bleeding blonde, the man who had threatened to kill the blonde not long after, the hospital visit. _The fact that she had let a complete stranger live with her._

She almost dropped the cheese slicer at the last realization, her eyes went wide when she could hear light footsteps in the living room; getting closer and closer to her.

Santana quickly grabbed another sandwich, so it seemed like she was doing one to Brittany as well.

"Good morning," a gentle voice said, she heard a chair being pulled out behind her; signaling that Brittany was sitting next to the kitchen island.

The brunette slowly turned around. What she was.. she practically forced herself to not stare at the beauty that sat in front of her. Brittany's hair was ruffled from sleeping, she looked a bit tired from it also. The blonde ran a hand across her face and rubbed her left eye while she yawned.

She blinked at the sight, like it was blinding her. "Or, good afternoon," the latina chuckled nervously, turning around once more to make their breakfast ready.

Like that morning, when she ran into her bedroom after their little… Santana didn't know what to call it really. But it had been intense, like she was bewitched by the blonde. Anyway, the point was that she could feel Brittany's gaze on her now too. Realizing that she was just wearing a tight t-shirt and panties, she felt a little uncomfortable. Which she never did.

Santana _knew _she looked good, sexy even. But she felt very uneasy right know, she knew that her underwear were almost not there, and the blonde could obviously check her ass out how much she wanted. And maybe see a little too much. Santana swallowed as she turned around and gave Brittany two sandwiches and a cup of coffee. Then gave her exactly the same breakfast and sat down across from the blonde, who was happily eating away on her treat.

"So Brittany," the latina began slowly, "what do you do?"

Brittany swallowed a big piece of bread, cheese and cucumber. "You mean like, work?"

"Yeah," she took a sip of her coffee, and the taller girl did the same.

"I'm a journalist," Brittany said after swallowing down her sip of coffee, "and I have a dance group on the weekends," she added with a grin.

"Oh," that explained her flawless body, Santana thought.

"And you're in med school?"

"Yep," the brunette nodded slowly, taking another bite.

"So, Quinn have always talked about that she wants to become a brain surgeon," Brittany stated, "do you want to become something like that?"

Santana smiled, "I want to be an orthopedic surgeon, cracking bones and stuff," her smile got bigger, "I've wanted it since I broke my first leg when I was nine, it had such an strange angle. It was so fascinating," she continued dreamily, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"That sounds… nice?" Brittany smiled a little, "I always wanted to be a dancer, live in New York and get in on Broadway," her smile faltered, "but Jack wanted to study here, so…"

There was a silence after mentioning his name, both in their own worlds. Brittany must have really loved him if she gave up her dream for him. And he must have been so egoistic, the latina thought while she stared her cup of coffee down. Poor girl.

"Look, Santana," Brittany ripped her out of her thoughts, "I- If you want, I can pay rent if… you know, you're up for it. I mean, with me living here," she asked unsurely, she bit her bottom lip nervously, and Santana found with adorable.

"It's not a problem; my dad pays my rent," the latina said. "And of course you can stay,"

"I can buy groceries then? I can't live here without paying for _anything_,"

Santana thought for a second, she _could _talk with her dad about buying her own food, that way Brittany and she could split. And BOOM, the blonde was paying _something_, and the bonus was that her father would probably think she was growing up if she paid at least half of it.

"My dad pays for that too, but I can talk to him and see if maybe we could split it in two,"

Brittany looked like she was going to protest, but Santana raised her hand, silencing her.

"No arguing, I barely pay for anything. And it's me who is living here, that way it is at least fair,"

The blonde still looked like she wanted to protest, but kept quiet.

"I need to get to a lecture in half an hour, so I need to shower," Santana said, "you can take a shower after. And I'll give you a spare key before I go,"

Brittany nodded and stood, took both of their empty cups and began to clean away the mess Santana had made by making them breakfast.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the latina asked, her brows furrowed.

Brittany turned around, so Santana got a clear view of her elephant panties and her endless toned legs. The brunette struggled to keep it in her pants.

"Cleaning? You go shower, this is the least I can do for you," she smiled sweetly down at the latina, "you saved my life yesterday, and you're not even a real doctor yet," she teased and turned around to put the cups into the dishwasher, giving Santana a glorious view of her ass as she bent down.

The latina swallowed hard, and scrunched her eyes shut. '_Shit'_

"B-but I do have a driver license," she managed; Brittany turned her head over her shoulder and winked. _'Oh dear God, she is going to kill me' _"I'll just go,"

She got up and once again rushed out of the room, a little too fast.

Brittany smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hi dad," Santana said into her phone as she walked down the street towards her school.<p>

"_Hi love, what's on your mind?"_

Her father had always been such a gentleman, raising her himself. Her mother died when she was born.

"I… I kind of have a roommate," she began, "and she wants to pay for something since she's staying with me, and I-"

"_That's really not necessary baby doll, and you know it," _God, her dad was a _little _too generous sometimes.

"She really wants to, and honestly… it would feel really weird if she didn't dad," Santana pouted, "she can just live on our money," she walked across the street, and saw her school about 500 meters ahead.

"_That makes sense… so what did you have in mind?"_

"Maybe me and her could just split the groceries," she asked, "and I'll still pay for my… _activates,_"

The latina could almost see her father nod thoughtfully with a little smile on his lips.

"_Sounds great honey, but I need to go; a client just arrived… I'm so sorry, I'll call you later tonight,"_

"Yeah, okay. Bye dad," she finished as she entered the building and started walking to her class.

"_Bye hun,"_

* * *

><p>It was 17:23 when Santana got home that night. She kicked her shoes off, threw her parkas at the hanger and put her bag down next to the door.<p>

"Brittany?" she called out while making her way into the living room. There was no answer, so Santana guessed that she was getting her clothes from her apartment, since she told her this morning that she would probably do that today.

Santana had pulled out a pair of converse for her to wear, since she had just pulled out a pair of flip-flops when making her escape. Then she had lent her a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, some underwear and a jacket.

Brittany had smiled gratefully at her, watching her as she pulled out the clothes. Brittany went for a shower while Santana had made her way out the apartment for her lecture.

Santana took a look in the kitchen to be sure, but the blonde wasn't there either. She poured herself a glas of milk, and realized that she shouldn't have let Brittany go over there by herself, though the blonde had assured her that he would be at work.

But what if he hadn't? What if Jack stayed home, just today? Fuck.

She quickly put her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone, then realized that she didn't have Brittany's number. She silently cursed herself, stomping a little as she did so. She considered calling Quinn and ask for her number until she heard the front door open.

The latina hurried to the hallway and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw Brittany standing there with groceries in both hands, watching her curiously.

"What's the rush?" she asked teasingly while smiling a half smile.

"Nothing, I just…" she shook her head and closed her eyes, leaned on the doorframe and opened them again. "I was worried,"

"Why?" Brittany narrowed her eyes, but couldn't contain her smile.

Santana let out a chuckle, "I didn't like the idea of you going over there yourself," she said truthfully, staring into Brittany's baby blue eyes.

Brittany's smile instantly disappeared as she put the bags down, and started untying her shoes. "I didn't get my stuff,"

The latina watched her worriedly as she kicked her shoes next to Santana's and picked up the bags again, making her way over to the kitchen, past Santana.

The brunette followed her and leaned against the counter while the taller of the two put the food into the refrigerator.

"Why?" she asked, looking at the blondes strong arms and back,

"I guess…" she turned around while holding a union on her hand, "I didn't had the guts to," she finally said after a little hesitation. "I don't want to go alone, and Quinn didn't answer,"

"I'll go with you, Brittany," Santana said confidently, straightening up. "we can bring Quinn to, just to be sure he doesn't try anything,"

There was a silence between the two of them as they looked at each other. Santana watched different emotions across the blonde's face; relief, anger, disbelief, trust. "why are you so nice to me Santana?" she whispered.

Santana didn't break their gaze, "because you're lost right now, and I know that feeling," she took a step towards the blonde, "and you need someone, just as I did when I was lost,"

Brittany's eyes flickered close for a second as Santana gently put her bang behind her ear. The latina could see the blonde swallow. "let me help you, okay?" she whispered.

Brittany nodded and took a shaky breath, "okay,"

* * *

><p>They ended up ordering pizza that night. They watched the two first Harry Potter movies until they were sick of it and decided to watch the rest some other night.<p>

"So, I have work tonight…" Santana said. Her shift started at ten, so she started in an hour.

"Oh, okay," the blonde said, clearly disappointed. Her eyes looked down at her lap, biting the inside of her lip.

"But hey, you can come with me?" Santana asked, nudging her side. "You can sit in the passager seat, I'll just tell my boss so he doesn't book me up with a group of four,"

Brittany met her eyes, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. If I could find a way

**AN: **Sorry for taking a while, had a couple of stuff to do, but I'm here now. I'm really tired, last night when I was trying to upload there as some kind of error and it just kept signing me off. And that was two o'clock in the morning in SWE, he-he. Will be changing any errors later.

Anyway, here you go. Let me know what you think! Ciao.

* * *

><p>They got home around two o'clock in the middle of the night, giggling like little children while taking of their jackets and shoes.<p>

"You want a night snack?" Santana asked as she made her way to the doorframe to watch Brittany kick off her shoes.

"That depends on what kind of night snack," Brittany winked, making the latina's cheeks turn deep crimson. Brittany laughed at the brunette, "I'm kidding, Santana. And yeah, I want a night snack," she said when she had calmed down.

Santana swallowed hard and quickly made a U-turn to the kitchen, leaving Brittany a little confused, then followed the beautiful latina.

"So, um… in the morning, will you follow me home?" the blonde asked as she leaned against the kitchen island, watching Santana pull out two bowls and poured some yogurt into them.

Santana nodded, but realized that the blonde probably couldn't see it, so she let out a hoarse "Uh-huh,"

She turned around and gave Brittany a spoon and one of the bowls. Then she leaned against the counter in front of the blonde who had her mouth full of vanilla yogurt, looking like overgrown hamster.

The brunette chuckled and shook her head a little before starting to eat as well.

"When do you need to be at your school?" Brittany asked her.

"Um, at twelve. I'll be home about six, is that okay?"

Brittany nodded absently. She seemed a little nervous.

"Britt, it'll be fine- Quinn will come too, right?" Santana really, _really, _hoped that her med school friend would join them, just in case Jack was home.

"Yeah, I texted her before." Brittany said with a mouth full. "she asked if something had happened between Jack and I, but I told her I would tell her when we see each other,"

Santana stared, "wait," she let out a frustrated snort, "she is your best friend, right?"

Brittany nodded questionably with knitted eyebrows.

"But you haven't told her that your ex-boyfriend hit you? You haven't even told her that he did it more than just _once_?" she asked in disbelief.

Brittany averted her gaze to the floor, her eye looking anywhere but Santana. "I didn't want to disturb her new life," she admitted, still don't meeting the Latinas eyes. "I was just trouble,"

Santana's mouth hung open in disbelief and shock; how can Brittany just think that she's a burden?

"Brittany, you need to stop thinking that you're just someone no-one cares about, you have me. You have Quinn, you probably have Rachel too. At least that's three people, but hey- better than nothing right?" she asked, trying to catch Brittany's eyes. "Damn it, look at me!" Santana almost barked. Brittany's eyes once again pierced into her soul. "I care, okay? I care for you, don't ever think that I'll see you as a burden,"

Brittany just nodded slightly while looking into her eyes, still able too see through her. She put her bowl down on the island and ran a hand through her hair while nodding absently. "Okay,"

"Okay."

Brittany put her empty bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, "goodnight Santana," the blonde said and turned towards the latina. "I had a great time tonight," she bent over and gave the shorter woman a kiss on the cheek. "sweet dreams," she whispered. The latina shivered.

* * *

><p>She had just hung up on her father as she stepped into her class. He had fixed so they was able to split the groceries and <em>activities. <em>

Honestly, Santana was terrified at the thought of helping Brittany out later. If Jack was home it could go really wrong. They should bring a guy. But the only guy she kind of knew was gay. Not that gay guys would be weak or anything; it was just that Kurt was really feminine for being a man. With other words; he would never sacrifice his Prada costume to defend the poor, defenceless women if Jack threatened them.

She sighed and took out her books as she spotted Quinn sprint into the room and quickly taking a seat in the front, not noticing the latina. Santana watched her hazel eyed friend take out her phone and to text someone. She briefly wondered if t could be Brittany, but it was most likely Rachel. Santana put all her stuff into her bag and made her was down the room, slipping into the seat next to Quinn.

"Hey," she whispered, their teacher had started talking a couple of seconds ago.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened at the latina, but she quickly regained her calm expression again. "shit you scared me San,"she hissed and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," the latina chuckled and took out her books. "you're coming later, right?"

The blonde nodded as she faked her attention towards their teacher, "of course," she slightly bent a little towards her, "I'm so thankful that you showed up and took care of her Santana, I can never thank you enough,"

Santana just nodded. She wondered if Quinn just thought Jack and Brittany just had another fight. Wondered if Quinn knew that Jack had hurt her. If she knew that Brittany was hurt.

Probably not. If she knew, she wouldn't be as calm as she was now.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, I'm home!" she called and immediately she could hear light footsteps coming towards her and she smiled thankfully when she saw the tall blonde. Brittany smiled back at her.<p>

"Hi," she greeted her quietly, smiling like an idiot.

Brittany just put on her shoes, but seemed as relived t see the latina as Santana was to see the blonde.

"Quinn is outside, let's go."

Brittany closed and locked the door behind them and followed her to Quinn's car and they both got in.

It was kind of awkward sitting in the backseat as Brittany was filling Quinn with every detail about Jack. Quinn was furious, at Jack and Brittany, the latter for not telling her and not calling her. She almost went crazy when Brittany said that she didn't want to be any trouble.

Her med school friend scolded the taller one all the way to Brittany's ex-house.

They sat in the car until Quinn had calmed down a little and then proceeded to the door.

Santana rang the bell, just in case. But no-one opened.

They all took a relived breath and Brittany fished up her keys from her jeans shorts pocket and opened the door.

The three of them peeked in, just to be sure they were alone. When nothing happened, they entered and started collecting Brittany's clothes. Santana took the laundry room while Quinn and Brittany went into Brittany's old room that she'd shared with that asshole.

The latina put every feminine clothes in her large duffle bag, and she knew the other two was as well. When she was done she opened the bathroom cabinet and did the same, packed deodorants, lotions, a hairbrush, hair bands, razors and all the stuff that obviously was Brittany's.

That was then she heard a small meow. The latina was so concentrating at what she was doing that she almost dropped a strawberry lotion. She turned around and found a very fat cat sitting right behind her, bluntly staring at her. This must be Lord Tubbington Brittany had told her about when they were having their little adventure when she was working.

"Brittany!" the latina called, "I found Lord Tubbington!"

Soon she could hear someone come running down the hall towards where she was, and she couldn't help the grin that took over her face as the blonde laid her eyes on her beloved cat. Jack didn't even own him; the blonde had told her that night, because she had owned him before she even met him at all.

Santana watched as Brittany buried her nose in his fur, and Lord Tubbington instantly starting purring loudly. It sounded like he snored, that he couldn't get enough air. He closed his eyes as like he was relived and snuggled into the crook of Brittany's neck.

The brunette had promised the blonde that she could bring him back to her apartment. _Their apartment._

"I need to finish packing, okay Lord T?" Brittany cooed gently kissing his head, "stay where you are,"

With that she put him back on the floor and made her way back to Quinn. Santana expected him to follow his true owner, but instead he continued purring, staring up at her with big eyes. She stared back a couple of seconds, then remembered that she had a quest to fulfill.

But the latina failed to hear the door open.

Her blood turned to ice as a high-pitched scream filled the apartment, followed by a loud 'boom'.

"SAN!" she could hear Quinn's voice, until in broke.

Santana didn't think. She just ran, adrenaline took over her body. She ran towards the sound of someone getting hit, on her way there she grabbed a lamp and ripped it from the table and stumbled into the bedroom.

There he was; the source of all this. Jack.

And he holding Brittany up by her hair, she was struggling to get away from him, kicking and hitting towards him without success.

Quinn was lying on the floor next to them. He had hit her so that she had nodded off, but Santana could see her struggle to keep herself conscious, gripping his feet.

"_Vete a la mierda,_" Santana hissed at him, he could barely turn around before the lamp collided with his scalp and he let out a loud cry and went unconscious lying in a pathetic mess on the floor.

"Fucking dickhead," she stepped over him, but she could barely contain her hatred towards the man, but resisted the urge to kick the shit out of him.

"Brittany, are you okay?" she asked the blonde, who had landed on the floor with next to him. She bent down and ran her hand through blonde locks, trying to repair the damage he had done. The blonde looked back at her, smiling a little but winced at the same time. Santana almost burst at the sight of the blonde hurt.

"I'm fine, please check Quinn… he hit her really bad," Santana turned to the other blonde, who was blinking rapidly back at her.

"Q?" The latina cooed, pulling the blonde into a sitting position, "Can you at least say something?"

"Fuck, my head," Quinn managed and Santana pulled at her and got her into a standing position.

"I'll get you to the car, okay? I'll drive," Santana looked back at Brittany, who was standing beside her with one of the three duffle bags full of her stuff, "get that in the car and I'll go get the other two,"

When Santana had helped Quinn into the backseat, she quickly ran in again as Brittany dumped her bag next to Quinn, who immediately cuddled up next to it like a child.

She took the two duffle bags that were left and made her way out quickly again, putting them in the trunk and jumped in behind the steering wheel.

"Santana," Brittany sounded like she was pleading, "Lord Tubbington is in there,"

Santana looked at her wide-eyed, "why didn't you say that? We need to bring him with us!" she stumbled out of the car and sprinted into the apartment again, looking frantically after the fat cat. Of course she looked in the bathroom the last thing she did, and _of course_ he was sitting on the exact same spot as before.

She rolled her eyes and picked him up, her eyes bulged out. Fuck, this cat was so fat.

It was like carrying a sack of potatoes back to the car, fishing up the key to the door and trying to lock it with this… _thing _in one arm wasn't the easiest. Then she dumped the lord into the duchess lap, sprinted around the car, started the car and speed off.

Quinn let out a little grumble when the engine roared, "ugh it smells like I've slept on a threshold,"

Brittany let out an adorable giggle that made Santana's face split in two from grinning so hard, "that doesn't make any sense Q," she stated while petting the huge cat in her lap.

Quinn mumbled something that neither one of them could make out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vete a la mierda<strong> - Fuck you.


	5. Video games

**AN:** I have two things to say; 1. _KONY 2012_. If you haven't watched on YT, you should.

2. Next chapter will hopefully be finished soon, I have nothing else to do, because I'm sick. Which sucks. Anyway, since english isn't my first language and WORD don't automaticlly correct my spelling there must be a lot of errors in this one. Sorry for that.

And yeah, tell me what you think!

Will change errors later, ciao.

"Lord Tubbington?" Santana called out in the empty apartment.

When the large cat didn't emerdge she let out a little snort. He was here just a minute ago damn it.

It was four days ago that Brittany had fully moved in. If Santana was going to be honest, she really enjoyed having the blonde around.

Not did she only make breakfast every morning, she was also a really clean person. She did her own laundry, and Santana, who didn't have time for that kind of stuff, didn't have to lift a finger when it came to laundry. She did the dishes though.

When Brittany had told Santana that the thing that Brittany called cat, had a weekly bath every Wednesday, the brunette had laughed. But quickly stopped when she saw the look on Brittany's face.

Santana bent down to look underneath the sofa, but remembered the size of Lord Tubbington and let out another snort. No way he could even get in a paw under the couch.

The blonde had insisted that they would take turns giving him this… _bath._

And then, she insisted that Santana would take round one.

Brittany had told her that Lord Tubbington really liked these weekly baths, and that he was going to come running to her if she called his name. Then she gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek, telling her that Lord Tubbington seemed to like her and that everything should go just great.

It was like the stupid cat had to give her an _approval_, like he was Brittany's mother or something like that.

After that, Brittany had headed for the door, leaving a blushing Santana behind.

And that was four hours ago.

Sure, Santana had the day off from studying and work, but she didn't want spend it looking around the apartment for a cat. So she sat down in the kitchen and started eating a green apple. He would come out eventually, right?

She sat there for about forty minutes, thinking about why all of a sudden she owned an fruit bowl full of green apples. She decided she liked owning a bowl of apples all of a sudden. Santana liked everything Brittany did. Her heart swelled at the thought of the tall blonde bought the bowl for _their _apartment. She sat there, in their kitchen, smiling like an idiot.

Because of a fucking bowl.

God, she had turned soft, she had always considered herself as _Christina Yang_ in that medical show _Grey's Anatomy. _Hardcore-robot who just wanted all the surgeries. She guessed Brittany was her _Meredith._

She decided to take a shower until Brittany came home, she had these obsessive thoughts about being clean around the blonde. Before she had met the blonde and let her move in, she could go days in the same clothes, hair in a ponytail, just because she didn't care.

So she made her way to her bathroom, stripped down until she was butt naked and pulled back the shower curtain, only to be met by big green eyes staring up at her.

"AH-HA!" Santana proudly exclaimed and grinned evilly. She took a step into the shower and picked him up.

However, her grin soon turned into a grimace as the bathroom door opened behind her, and Brittany stepped into the room.

Santana turned her head and spotted the blonde. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, mouth slightly open and eyes traveling along her body. They raked along her body, stopped momentarily at her naked ass. She was relived when blue eyes found hers again.

And _of course _Lord Tubbington started to purr loundly.

They stood there, just staring at each other until Brittany breathed out a '_sorry_' and backed out of the room, closing the door after her.

Santana could her light footsteps disappear down the hall. She took a deep shaky breath trying to calm her heart, that seemed to try to jump out of her throat.

Trying to act like nothing happened, she looked down at Lord Tubbington, and she could _swear_ he was smirking up at her.

That sneaky bastard.

Dinner was kind of awkward, and afterwards Santana went out for a runt to clear her head. At it was kind of funny, because she never went for a run.

Why did it feel like such a big deal that Brittany had seen her naked? She hadn't seen all of her, but almost. She just didn't get it. The blonde made her feel like a four year old that had a crush on their babysitter.

Wait, crush?

She stopped dead and stared at the ground. That was it.

Santana had a _thing _for the blonde. The way Brittany's nose scrunched when she laughed, the way she bit her bottom when she was concentrated. The way she swayed her hips to a song on the radio when she was cooking.

Well, fuck.

They didn't bump into each other the next couple of days, Santana studied and Brittany was at work. And when the blonde didn't work, Santana did. Honestly, the brunette didn't mind. She needed time from the blonde to get a hold of herself, spend some time by herself. Santana wasn't a fan of feelings, they were annoying. The way they fucked up _everything_ all the time, the way they controlled almost everything.

It was Sunday morning when Santana opened the front door after an exhausted night of working. Brittany had fallen asleep on the couch, Lord Tubbington in a ball near her feet.

The latina smiled slightly at the sight, she couldn't help but kneel in front of the blonde to stroke her hair. The credits of the third _Harry Potter _movie was paused, so she figured the blonde just didn't have the energy to get to her bed and simply let herself fall asleep.

Santana nudged her. "Britt?" she watched Brittany stir and stretch before slowly opening her eyes.

"San?" she yawned, and the latina grinned. She cursed herself.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she couldn't help that her eyes flickered down to her lips, then back to her eyes. Brittany was watching her closely. "why aren't you in your bed?"

The blonde smiled a little, "I couldn't sleep. I felt lonely, so I watched a movie,"

"But you have Lord Tubbington," Santana stated while looking at Brittany's bandage covered nose, checking if she should change it.

"He can't protect me if something happens," Brittany said gently, gazing into her eyes. Santana's breath hitched. "You have twice,"

"Brittany, I'm not a hero or anything," she dropped the blondes gaze. A little unsure of where this were going.

"But you're my hero," Brittany stated firmly, "you take care of me,"

"It's you who make me breakfast every morning, you take care of my laundry, you clean. You've bought a fruit bowl and bought green apples, just because I told you they're my favorite. _You _take care of _me,"_

Brittany smilied sadly, "that's true, but you take care of me in a different way,"

Feeling uncomfortable talking about this, Santana broke their gaze and their little bubble. She stood, looking anywhere but Brittany. The latina hated that the blonde had such an affect on her.

"San?" Brittany whispered questionably.

The sound of the blonde's nickname for here made her heart soar. "I'm going to sleep, I had a rough night," she covered. There was no way she could fall asleep right now.

"Okay," the blonde sighed in disappointment and swung her legs over the edge of the sofa. Her eyes looked up at Santana, and as all the other times, her eyes pierced into the latinas soul.

Santana bent down to stroke Lord Tubbington's head, and he began to purr immediately at her touch. "do you have work today?"

The blonde nodded, still staring her down. It made the latina uneasy, like she was naked. "yeah, I just need to write the end of this article I've been working on,"

"When?" Santana asked, still petting the big cat, who had began to snort the way he did when he purred. And still, the blonde hadn't turned her gaze away from the latina. "So dinner is ready 'til you come home,"

Brittany grinned fondly, which Santana catched in the corner of her eye. "I should be home by five,"

"Then dinner is ready five, if you're late, you won't get your surprise I bought for you," Santana smiled and met the blondes eyes.

**From Q. Fabray: (14:54) Hey Santana, just wanted to check in on how you guys are doing.**

**To Q. Fabray: (14:56) Hi Q. We're doing great, B is at work right now. Lord T is eating more than me and B together.**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:01) Yeah, he does that….**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:04) He's charming however.**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:05) Agreed. Btw, is something going on between the two of you?**

**To. Q Fabray: (15:09) With me and Lord T? Nope. I'm not into that.**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:10) You know what I mean, Britt is talking about you all the time. She's friendly and she have many "friends", but she kind of never get attached to any of them.**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:15) Make a wish! 15:15.**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:17) Santana I'm not kidding.**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:21) What did you wish for?**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:22) I wished that you would answer my question.**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:24) We live together, ofc we're attached to each other.**

**From Q. Fabray (15:24) So you admit that you're attached to her too?**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:26) Have anyone ever told you to mind your own business?**

**From Q. Fabray: (15.27) Well, yeah. So have you?**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:29) Is this some kind of 'I'm her best friend and you have to take this quiz to get accepted' test?**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:31) Yes.**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:32) ok, I give up. I miss her when she's gone so I guess I'm attached. Right now it feels lonely alone in the apartment.**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:34) Awwwh. Satan has feelings.**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:35) Fuck you Fabgay. I need to get my cookin' on cuz' Britt's goin' to be home in one and a half.**

**From Q. Fabray: (15:37) Whipped.**

**To Q. Fabray: (15:38) Shut up.**

Santana had just put her mixed cd into her stereo in the living room when Brittany came home. The Kooks was playing softly in the background as Brittany kicked off her shoes while Santana was watching her do it from the doorframe.

"Wow, that smells amazing," Brittany grinned and took off her jacket. "what is it?"

"Seafood pealla," she watched her curiously, "and _you _are surprised!" she accused. "you thought I couldn't cook!"

Brittany took a couple of steps towards the latina and smiled teasily, "well, yeah," she put an arm around her shoulder and Santana wanted to shrug it off, but forced herself not to. "honesty, I thought you would order take-out and make it look like you had made it,"

Santana walked towards the kitchen, which made Brittany's arm fall off her shoulder. And that meant that the latina finally could breathe again. "please, I never lie," she stated and sat down at a chair next to the kitchen island. Brittany was so intoxicating, the place her arm had rested burned into her skin. She felt dizzy, like she was high on the blonde. If she was, she wouldn't care.

Brittany took the place across the island, "oh god, this smells _so_ good," she groaned and scooped some of the paella into her bowl.

Dinner contained mostly of Brittany begging Santana to give her the present she had promised her. The latina refused however, teasing the blonde a little more.

When they finally was seated in the living room, Brittany had her present in her very smooth and long arms, (Santana mentally slapped her creepy self) the latina was really nervous. She had been saving money, and she took out an pretty huge amount of money from her party savings to get Brittany this.

The blonde had mentioned that she had always wanted one, and now that Santana thought about it, she kinda' did too.

So when Brittany was jumping around the living room of happiness, Santana had no regrets about buying the Xbox 360. Until she straddled the brunette and hugged her so hard that she couldn't breathe for about four minutes.

During those four minutes Santana accepted the thought of dying.

Ten minutes later, Brittany had turned up the stereo and forced Santana to play with her.

The blonde nudged the brunette, "admit it, you've played this before!" Brittany laughed as the latina won another round.

_'Of course I have, duh. I have a big brother.'_

"No, I promise!" Santana said and nudged back, and Brittany gave her _that _look. "okay, maybe I have."

Brittany leaned her head on her shoulder as their fifth round loaded. "not maybe," she murmured.

"Okay, I have," she admitted and gave in to the blondes touch. "with my brother, it made me kind of a master,"

"Well I've noticed." Brittany sighed as the round began.

Santana was so into the game, so she wasn't ready when Brittany practically screamed, threw the handcontrol on the seat and jumped off the couch.

_Here we go again, I kinda' wanna be more that friends_

"Oh, I love this song! San, come dance with me!"

The latina didn't even get a chance to consider the offer, because within just seconds, Brittany had thrown her controller away, dragged her off of the couch and spun her around.

_You're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

"Britt!" the latina laughed as the blonde spun her around once again.

The blonde let go of her hand and started jumping around the latina like a crazy person, Santana laughed at her and tried to get away, but was tugged back by her wrist.

Brittany sang along to the lyrics, grinning like an idiot and still jumping around.

_No I won't sleep tonight_

"Sing with me San, come on!" the dancing blonde begged her, oh what the hell.

_Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

They sang, and Santana gave in and started jumping around with Brittany. She figured she only lived once anyways.

Lord Tubbington were watching them with a bored expression from his seat in the armchair.

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

With that, Brittany grabbed Santana's hands, making the latina a blushing mess, and started to bug around the room. At some point the blonde picked up Lord Tubbington so he could be apart of it, but quickly put him down after realizing he didn't want to.

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Both of them were laughing so hard that they were crying when the song came to an end. They had ended up dancing and jumping on the couch. Santana was laughing at Brittany's goofy dancing, and the blonde was laughing because Santana was laughing.

_Pull up in your fast car, whistling my name_

Santana froze hearing one of her favorite songs of all time. It was beautiful, yes, but right now she didn't like the look in Brittany's eyes. Mischeif. Determination. She had stopped laughing now, she just had a tiny and teasing smile tugging on her lips.

_Open up a beer, and you say get over here and play a video game_

Santana just stood there on her couch, watching as Brittany took a couple of step towards her. If she was going to be honest with herself, she didn't want to hide this time.

_Lean in for the big kiss, put his favorite perfume on_

The blonde grabbed her wrists gently and putt hem around her neck. The latina was just mesmerized. Brittany smiled carefully, like she was afraid that Santana would run away any second now.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do._

Then she gently grabbed her by her hips and pulled her in towards her, so they were flush against each other and snaked her arms around her waist.

The blonde smiled proudly, like she had just tamed a lion. Santana's eyes flickered to the tv and saw that both of them had lost a long time ago. The screen asked if they wanted another round. When she met Brittany's eyes again, they were watching her seriously.

_I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you want to do_

Until this point, they had just stood there, holding each other without even dancing. But then Brittany started to sway, leading Santana with every step. They had never been this close before, Santana could breathe in Brittany's perfume. But at the same time, it was a little awkward because of Brittany's bandage.

_It's better than I ever even knew, they say that the world is built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby, now you do_

"We're dancing on the couch," Santana said nervously, caught in blue eyes.

Brittany let out a hoarse chuckle, "I know," she replied, obviously amused by her nervousness.

_He holds me in his big arms, drunk and I am seeing stars. This is all I think of._

"I heard you singing this in the shower the other day," Brittany bit her lip, "you have a great voice, I like your version better that this,"

Santana's whole being heated up at those words, she had heard her? Fuck, that's embarassing. For the first time, she broke their gaze in shame.

"San, don't be ashamed. Your voice is beautiful," she cupped her cheek and lifted it so Santana drowned in sincere blue eyes, "please sing for me?"

The latina didn't know if it was Brittany's blue eyes, the way she was too caught up in the moment, or if she just couldn't say no to her. But she sang along to the rest of the song.

_**I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?**_

_**It's better than I ever even knew, they say that the world is built for two**_

_**Only worth living if somebody is loving you**_

_**Well baby, now you do**_

And when the song came to an end, Brittany closed the space between them, sealing the lyrics with her mouth like a promise. The blonde tugged her closer by her waist when Santana didn't respond, it took her a second before she tightend the hold of Brittany's neck and kissed her back just as hard. Her head was spinning, the blonde was everywhere; in the air, all over her body, in her mind, in her blood. And she decided that she didn't really care.

The petite latina buried her fingers in soft blonde hair, wanting to come impossibly close to the taller of the two. She could feel Brittany open her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss as her hands fisted in the latinas t-shirt, her left hand sneaking in under the fabric to stroke the skin of her back.

Santana sighed happily at the action, and she found herself smiling against Brittany's soft lips.

The blonde smiled too, making them both pause their kiss and pull back a little to study each other.

Maybe everything was going to be okay, the latina thought when she recaptured Brittany's lips, giving her a french kiss.

**Music:**

Neon Trees - Animal

_And my personal addiction at the moment;_

Lana Del Rey - Video Games


	6. PYT

**AN:** Hi everyone, had a lot of tests and a lot of needed study time this week. Anyhow, I was thinking, **and thought that I maybe should make this story M rated instead of T.** But just if you guys want to, so **leave a review and tell me what to do.**

Ciao.

* * *

><p>Santana stirred and scrunched her eyes tightly together as she stretched her limbs in every direction possible. As she spanned her right arms, she bumped something warm and soft. The brunette quickly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the source of softness to find Brittany curled up a feet away from her on the bed they were laying in, sheets tangled up in their almost naked bodies.<p>

The blonde was laying with her front against the latina, which made it possible to look at Brittany's form without being interrupted. Santana took a look at the clock and relaxed seeing it was just eight in the morning, she had work at ten tonight. She was chocked to see crystal blue eyes staring back at her when she once again turned her gaze towards the blonde.

A smile broke out all over Brittany's face, and Santana mirrored it with her own huge smile. The blonde was just too adorable.

"Good morning," Brittany whispered lovingly, nuzzling their noses together carefully to not hurt her nose and sighed happily.

"Morning," Santana whispered back, finding herself sighing just as dreamily as the other woman.

"Do you have work today?" Brittany asked quietly and looked at Santana with an expression the latina couldn't read.

"Yeah, tonight," she sighed once again and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling and motioned Brittany to rest her head at her chest, which she did.

Santana draped an arm over the blonde protectively and kissed her a top of her head.

"I miss you during the nights," Brittany whispered, "I'm so afraid he'll come here,"

Santana hummed, "he won't,"

But if she was going to be honest, she didn't have a clue. What _if_ he did? And while the latina was working? Santana couldn't say she hadn't thought about it. _If _he did, she wouldn't be here to rescue her. Last night had been perfect, they had shared kisses and touches all night, just enjoying their new found interest in one another. Words had been exchanged, Brittany had talked openly about Jack and their relationship.

When the blonde fell asleep, Santana laid awake watching her and thinking. Then a thought had hit her; she didn't want to be Brittany's way to get over Jack. She didn't want to get used, and then tossed away when the blonde realized that she didn't need her anymore. The blonde lived with her. Brittany had made last night magical, but why? Did she have a goal? Was she just manipulating her into let her stay a little longer until she figured her own life out?

All these questions Santana were dying to get out in the open, but didn't have the guts to ask.

"Don't think like that, Britt," she then hummed, burying her own needs for a while to take care of the blonde journalist, "don't think like that," she repeated, kissing blonde soft hair again.

Brittany nodded and changed positions so she was resting on her elbow against the mattress, looking down at Santana with eyes full of adoration. "you're perfect," she purred and carefully nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck, letting out a breath that made the latina shudder.

Her other hand snaked over her belly, her fingers making random patters on top of her wife beater. Santana felt a shot of electricity course through her and tilted her head to the side, giving Brittany more access to kiss her neck, giving her permission to explore hungrily; she seemed to want to know every inch of Santana's exposed skin.

She groaned as she bit down at _that _spot just below her ear, and then nibbled. She dragged the blonde down on top of her, making Brittany let go of her neck a second and sit on top of her, looking down. Santana had never seen the blonde like this, she looked wild. Exotic even, her hair was untamed, standing in every possible direction, and her cheeks slightly tinted red. She was taking uneven breaths, and the latina found herself doing the same. _'Beautiful' _was the only word the darker of the two could think of when she met Brittany halfway in a needy and passionate kiss. Santana ran her hands up and down the blonde's thighs while Brittany was resting her forearms on either side of Santana's head.

"Ugh," the blonde dancer groaned as Santana's hips bucked up uncontrollably, making them both sigh and buck once again, Santana meeting Brittany's halfway. This time, they both groaned against each others mouths. The latina took this chance to suck at Brittany's neck, and running her hands up the blonde's thighs to grab her ass, squeezing slightly and forcing Brittany's center down harder and faster.

"S-San," the blonde sighed, and struggled a little to get out of Santana's grip. The latina stopped harassing her neck and had an panic attack. _'Did I hurt her?'_ the thought made her sick.

"B?" she asked and slowed their movements, finding blue lustful and scared eyes. "Britt?" she asked a little louder, grasping the blonde's waist.

"I… I haven't done this with a girl before," she confessed and blushed out of embarrassment, breaking eye contact.

Santana's heart clenched. God, her first time with a girl had been terrifying, but magical in a way. She remembered the panic and the '_what if I'm not good enough?' _thoughts. It had been her first girlfriend, Harmony. Both of them had been virgins, and they had talked it over many times before doing it just to make sure both of them where ready. On their six mouths anniversary, they had lost their virginities to each other. It had been gentle, and when they had found the right way to please each other, it wasn't that scary anymore.

"We don't have to," Santana said, caressing Brittany's neck, brushing her thumb over the smooth skin she found there. She made sure to lightly lift the blondes chin up again so they could look at each other. "Brittany, if you're not ready, we don't have to,"

"I just met you like a week ago," Brittany whispered carefully, "I admit that there is some weird connection between us that I felt the first time I looked at you," she smiled sadly, "you just stood there. And Santana, you were so perfect. My superman," Santana looked up at her fondly, because she had felt just the same thing. '_those blue eyes'_

"But I don't want you to be just a random fuck, even if I _live _here, if we had met one week ago I didn't live with you, I hadn't done it. Because you mean so much more," she took a deep breath. "I don't want to fuck this up,"

Santana took a deep breath and nodded. She felt the same, she didn't want to make it awkward between them. So she let thing be as it was in this moment, and once again let go of all the questions she wanted to ask.

* * *

><p>Santana stood in the kitchen two days later, making them dinner. Brittany wasn't home until six, and the latina wanted to surprise her with another dinner. She still had those thoughts running around in her head, and each day it became more unbearable. She didn't want to be 'the rebound'. Santana knew that in the end, Brittany had just been scared of Jack. And probably thought he would get back to the 'teddy bear' he once was and love him again. But she'd been terrified of him, so she had told her, terrified that he would take it one step further.<p>

She stirred the sauce and checked the chicken in the frying pan, then started making mashed potatoes in a bowl.

They both had a lot of work, each week Brittany had a deadline on a article and then two dance lessons to teach almost every night. Santana just studied the most of the time, at the library or in her third room; her study room. Even the blonde wasn't allowed in there when the latina was working. Yesterday she had walked in while she had her "flow" and Santana couldn't help that she freaked.

She had given the blonde a glare, forcing herself to look away from her book. Brittany laughed and threw her hands up in defeat. "you're cute when you are angry," she had chuckled and winked before closing the door, then left Santana blushing.

She heard the sound of keys turning in the lock and it brought her back to reality, she wanted to look busy so she stirred the sauce again, then proceeded cutting some cucumber into cubes.

"Hey," a cheery voice greeted her, she tossed a glace backwards and smiled at the blonde.

"Hi," she replied, relived that Brittany was okay and home. She continued cutting the salad.

"It smells good," a voice said close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Then two slender arms embraced her from behind, and a head rested at her shoulder looking down at what she was doing. "you didn't have to make dinner, I know you need to study," Brittany murmured into her ear. Santana could feel her stomach vibrate against her back as she spoke.

"I wanted to surprise you," she admitted and leaned into the taller of the two of them. God, she loved being hugged from behind. The smell and touch of Brittany set her on fire. Santana could feel the blondes thumbs starting to rub at her hips. She let out a soft hum, and bent her head around slightly to give Brittany a kiss on her cheek.

"I love your surprises," Brittany whisperer, before letting her tongue lick at her shell of her ear. Santana tried to suppress her groan, but couldn't manage it as Brittany roughly grabbed her hips and brought her whole backside snugly against the blonde's front. Santana felt her hair being removed from her neck, giving Brittany access to ravish her neck.

"Brittany," she tried to sound stern, but the quiet moan she let out as Brittany's hands traveled up her body to cup her breasts made her fail. She swallowed, and tried again. "Brittany, the food,"

The blonde took her time letting go of her, and then sat down at one of the bar stools and crossing her legs. Santana chuckled at that and gave her a knowing smirk, and then started to cut some tomatoes.

* * *

><p><em>What goes around, comes around. What goes up, must come down. Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me, what goes arou-<em>

"Hello?" Santana answered her phone in the living room. She didn't recognize the number.

"Santana?" a voice asked a little unsurely. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Santana _knew _that voice, it sounded so familiar. _Like home._

There was a pause when the other person at the other end hesitated.

"It's Tina," At this, Santana's eyes went wide with chock. "I know we haven't talked in a whil-"

"Yeah. And there is a _reason _for that Tina. I told you to stay away," the latina hissed at the asian woman.

"San, please, I need you," Tina pleaded. She sounded pathetic in the latina's ear.

"You should have thought of that before you practically _destroyed_ my relationship!" she hissed a little louder, and regretted it instantly- afraid that Brittany would her in the kitchen.

"I did_ one _mistake San, you'll have to forgive me eventually, we both know you need me," she tried to calm down the furious latina, but failed terribly.

"You betrayed me! How can I ever trust you again?" Santana really thought they had agreed on letting go of everything, even each other. But of course her old best friend would come crawling back to her eventually.

"We were inseparable just a year ago, please, I thought you would give me another chance by now," the asian pleaded. The brunette could easily see her in front of her right now. Begging her.

"God, why don't you just give the fuck up already?" she growled into the speaker and looked over her shoulder just to make sure Brittany wasn't standing there. "You know what? I'm busy, so you can take that fucking problem you got and shove it up your china ass. Don't call again Tina!"

Before Tina could answer, she hung up and threw the phone on top of the sofa like it had burned her. Then she made her way back to the kitchen, and dinner with Brittany.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana was greeted by Lord Tubbington sitting down at her face. She swore revenge. After getting all the cat hair out of her face, she made her way into the kitchen to find Brittany making them breakfast.<p>

"Wow, I didn't know you could be up this early," she teased and sat down by the island and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I thought that was my job," she said as the blonde sat down in front of her.

"Well," Brittany started, but she sounded kind of hoarse so she cleared her throat, "since you made me dinner last night I went up an hour early to make you the greatest breakfast ever before you go to school,"

The blonde in front of her gave her a giddy smile and stood up to take something out of the fridge. Santana watched her go with a huge smile on her lips, this girl made her so happy. Her throat clenched and her nose started to sting like she was on her way to crying.

"Britt, come here," she demanded gently. Brittany stopped making pancakes and looked over he shoulder to send her another breathtaking smile. She finished the pancake and made her way over to the latina, standing between her legs. Santana found it so cozy to still have a little bit of height difference even if she was sitting on a bar stool.

Santana grabbed the blondes t-shirt and forced her to come down to her level, just to give her a grateful kiss on the lips. Brittany grabbed the island with left hand to keep steady, and the other found its way to Santana's thigh, while both of the latina's released the shirt and buried her hands in blonde hair.

Brittany hummed into next kiss, that became far more intense than Santana had intended it to be. She didn't want to, but broke the kiss. And the blonde followed her lips like a lost puppy, and wined like one too. Santana found this incredibly adorable, and gave her another quick kiss. Then she met crystal blue eyes, and grinned when Brittany gave her an eskimo kiss.

"Go out on a date with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dum-dum-duuuum! Who asked who?<strong>

**__**Santana's ringtone:_ Alicia Keys - Karma_


	7. Radioactive

**AN: **Kind of a short chapter, but I liked how it ended. Next chapter will contain _the date_, and will definitely be longer than this chap right here.

**Also changed the rating to M.**

I will change all errors later, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep.

Ciao.

* * *

><p>Brittany's question repeated at least five times in Santana's head before she could make out the actual words. Her eyes got big and she stared back at Brittany's lovestruck face.<p>

"What?" she croaked questionably. The latina could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Bah-bum. Bah-bum.

Brittany's gaze screamed adoration and fondness, but Santana couldn't accept. She hadn't even managed to ask Brittany her darkest fear yet. She hadn't vocalized it yet, and she wasn't ready.

"B-Britt, I-" she managed, "I-"

"Look, I know that it's awkward because we're roommates and all," the blonde began, cutting Santana off. "I want this, I really like you," she took a hold of the latina's hands, her words got under the brunettes skin, cutting like a knife.

Why did Brittany like her? Because she gave her a place to live, because she rescued her from her abusing fiancé? Because Santana absolutely adored her, and that she never could say no to her? Was the blonde using her, to get a better life.. or was she just using the brunette?

All these questions made Santana's head spin, she felt light headed. She could barely focus on those blue eyes anymore.

"Brittany, I think I'm.. goi-"

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Santana Lopez tried to open her eyes, she only managed to lift one of her eyelids, and the one she could open, was all blurry.<p>

What the fuck was this.

The brunette lifted her hand to her head and closed her eye again. "Fuck this," she groaned and used her thumb and index finger to open her eyes.  
>Everything was like she had drunk four bottles of whiskey and died, arrived to 'the tunnel' that took her to heaven. That light was so freaking bright.<p>

"Seriously, you actually needed help to open your eyes Lopez?"

The latina froze, _that voice._

A scratchy, hoarse chuckle filled the room.

"God, Santana. I'm not going to kill you or anything,"

Quinn Fabray's face emerged in front of her, and she relaxed a bit. "Don't move, I'm getting water," and then she disappeared.

Why was Quinn here? She hoped she wasn't dead.

And then it hit her like a train, Brittany had asked her out on a date. She had panicked.. and then passed out.

The latina let out another groan, but this time of embarrassment, and not frustration. She had fainted in front of _Brittany_. Pathetic.

She looked around the room and realized she was in her own bedroom, and soon found the blonde that had just invaded her mind, curled up next to her bedside. Their right hands were entwined, the left arm Brittany was using as a human pillow. Her nose was lightly knitted together, making a smile creep up Santana's features.

The latina found herself staring, like, creepy staring, until a cough interrupted her and made her jump a little out of fear. Quinn was giving her _that _look. Like she knew everything. And maybe she did, who knows what Brittany could've told the hazel-eyed blonde?

Santana watched as Quinn made her way around the "Brittany-side-of-bed" and took a seat next to her other side, making the brunette slide away a little from Brittany because of the weight. She looked up at Quinn and was just about to ask how all this happened, when the blonde opened her mouth like if she knew exactly what the latina was going to ask.

"You fainted, and Britt panicked. So she called me," Santana eyed the taller blonde out of the corner of her eye, and when she met hazel again, they were watching her warily. "You've been out for about an hour, and if you ask me, that's really weird Santana."

They had a small staring competition, which, Santana didn't win. Quinn wanted answers, and answers she would get.

"She asked me out on a date," she whispered, fearing to wake the sleeping blonde. "I had a panic attack," she continued carefully. "I just.. she feels right Q, she does."

Hazel seemed to be looking for something in her face, and just as the latina was going to snap, she finally spit it out.

"Why did you panic?" she asked, a little more quietly this time, "I mean, from what Brittany have told me, you guys seem to be _pretty _close," Quinn narrowed her eyes. Clearly not understanding what all this was coming from.

Santana hesitated, she felt really bad telling Brittany's best friend the truth, but maybe Quinn could help her get over her fears. "I'm just- uh.." she trailed off, not finding a great way to start. The blonde was surely going to snap at her, or yell at her for being so stupid. Not that she already felt stupid.

"I don't want to be her way to get over Jack," she began, studying every expression across Quinn's face. She swallowed when she got no response, knowing that she couldn't stop talking now. This wasn't like her at all, and the latina had a feeling that Quinn know that oh so well. Maybe she just wanted to check that the brunette didn't hurt her best friend Santana thought. "I don't want her to _think_ that she's in love with me, and then realize that she just adores me very_, very_, much. Just because I saved her, twice."

Quinn hadn't even moved from the spot as the latina poured her deepest secrets out, she just sat and listened to Santana's whispers.

"What if she just takes advantage of me, just so she can found out her own life at the side? Making me fall in love with her, so I won't be able to throw her out?"

Hazel eyes flickered towards Brittany, and then met Santana's eyes again. But this time, Santana could clearly feel the tension in the air between them. The blonde seemed to struggle to scream at her, which scared the living crap out of Santana. But of course she would never admit that out loud.

Slowly, after what seemed as a lifetime of Quinn staring her down, and Santana flickering her eyes back and forth between everything that was possible in her room, the blonde took a deep breath. She held it in a couple of seconds, and then released it.

"Santana, I've known Brittany my whole life. I think the first time I met her was in kindergarten. The first thing she ever said to me was, "you and me are going to be best friends," then she took my hand and introduced me to her parents. And we became just that." Quinn looked at her hands, and took another breath, trying to calm down.

Santana really wondered were this was going, she wasn't really interested in these things right know. But she didn't dare to interrupt her. So she remained in silence as Quinn continued.

"Over the years I've known Brittany, I can put her whole personality in one sentence," with that she looked up and met Santana's eyes. The latina was kind of chocked of the raw emotion there, Quinn must be really protective of her blonde friend. "She's an angel." She concluded simply, shrugging a little as it was pure fact.

"Brittany is so careful with others feelings, she couldn't even tell her own sister to fuck off when she were talking about make-up and reading fashion magazines in high school. She is loyal, like a little puppy. And she is so innocent, and do anything to make a person happy," Quinn's gaze was intense, as if she could see through the latina's soul. "What you just told me.. It's not in Britt's nature to ever do something that horrible. And when it comes to 'you being her rebound'- that's simply bullshit. Brittany didn't love Jack, she lost her feeling about a year ago."

The latina nodded slowly, taking the information in. Her doubt finally disappeared slowly, a warmth embracing her chest. "But you should really tell her all this, Santana. I would've liked to know if Rachel was feeling these things,"

Santana nodded again. She couldn't express her happiness right now, Quinn was in this moment, like the best thing ever. The latina nodded again, a smile once again, taking place all over her face.

* * *

><p>"San, do you need anything? A glass of water? A banana?"<p>

The latina found the caring and worried Brittany, simply adorable. Even if it had been two days since she made a fucking fool of her self, Brittany was still taking care of her, and only letting her leave the bed to use the toilet. The blonde had even studied with her for hours.

"Brittany, I'm fine!" she chuckled when the blonde peeked her head in to her room and gave her a skeptical, and 'stern' look. "really, I'm fine," she said hoarsely, and watched as the head vanished.

Neither of them had brought up the topic 'date' since what happened. Santana figured that the dancer was afraid of her well-being, and was terrified of the thought that Santana would get hurt. She hesitated, and then "Brittany, there is actually one thing," she called after the blonde. Light footsteps came closer, with each step, Brittany was making the latina a nervous mess.

"What San?" she asked with her giddy voice. It made the brunette so freaking happy. Before Santana could stop herself, she almost yelled, "Ask me out again,"

There, she had done it. And she could not take it back.

Brittany's eyes went big, at first disbelief crossed her face, then suspicion. And finally, her smile grew so big that Santana knew she had done the right thing. The latina beamed back at her from her place on the bed.

Brittany made her way to her, and then curled up next to her, her head resting at her chest. Right above her heart, Santana realized. Which made her throat clench, and the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

"San," the blonde sang out. The nickname made the latina's smile grow bigger. "Will you go on a date with me?" Santana wrapped her arms around the journalist, and sighed happily. She felt high.

"Yeah, I would love to, Britt," she kissed the top of her head and took a breath full of her hair. Everything smelled Brittany. And she loved it.

* * *

><p>Reviews are so, so welcome!<p> 


	8. More than a woman to me

**AN:** Fluffy chapter.  
>Some of you mentioned that you wanted more drama in the future, and dear readers, it's a long way to go. I have <em>plenty <em>of drama coming up ahead, don't be worried!

* * *

><p>Santana took a long and critical look at herself in the mirror. She had locked herself in at her room, just to make sure that Brittany didn't have a chance to see her outfit. The latina was going to be honest with herself, she looked <em>good.<em> Not great, but good. She didn't want to over dress, so she just picked out a loose white camisole, tucked in her skinny jeans and a comfy, and long cardigan. She had curled her hair before putting it up in a ponytail.

Not over dressed, but pretty good anyways.

The latina had made sure to put her converse in her room earlier, not wanting Brittany to see anything of her outfit before she was done. So she put them on and checked her make-up for the evening, and then texted the blonde that she was ready to go.

However, she got no answer. Instead, there was a knock on her bedroom door. At first, she was shocked. But then, she realized it must be Brittany. The brunette chuckled under her breath, and made her way to the door and gently opened it, a huge grin on her face.

"Hi," Brittany smiled. It looked like it was a nervous one though, and Santana found herself nervous as well. The blonde looked stunning, she seemed to think just the way Santana had; not over dress, but not under dressed either. She was wearing floral jeans, black ones with a high-waist. The flowers on them were red or pink, Santana couldn't make it out in the pretty dark hallway. Upper part of her body, she wore a grey off-shoulder t-shirt with a big black and white lion print on the front. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders, the blonde had pushed almost all of her hair to one side, and added a black hat, gently tilted to the side.

She looked amazing.

"Hey," Santana replied, finally catching Brittany's blue eyes. God, they looked so damn soft.

"You.. you look great, San," Brittany complemented her, then bit her lip, taking her whole persona in once more. Santana blushed furiously under her gaze, a small smile playing at her lips. "Not that you don't always look great, because you do, you could never look bad," she rambled nervously, obviously scared of messing up.

Santana chuckled at her nervousness, finding it adorable that Brittany was so worked up about this. Almost as much as she were. "You look great too B," she said gently as she took her hand and leaned up to give her a peek on the cheek.

Brittany seemed to relax at this, gently squeezing Santana's hand in hers, running her thumb over her knuckles.

They made their way to the door, and stepped into a taxi as soon as they stepped out of the apartment.

Santana felt so taken care of, Brittany opened the door on the way out and had cooed, "ladies first," with a wink. She opened the apartment door as well, and the cab door.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Santana asked the blonde beside her. Brittany hadn't let go of her hand yet, not that she complained, the latina just found it so damn cute.<p>

"It's a secret," Brittany beamed back at her, bringing the brunette's hand up to her mouth so she could kiss it.

Santana groaned, "Britt, come on!" she was not a patient person at all. "Give me a hint at least," she demanded, but it failed to scare the blonde.

"No," she teased, and looked out the window.

Santana inched closer to her, making their legs bump together, and Santana's mouth just millimeters from the blonde's neck.

"Please?" she whispered against the soft skin, slowly dragging her lips up and down. Brittany's scent made her head all fuzzy, but she couldn't get enough. "Just a hint?"

Brittany took a deep breath as she bit down on the skin just below her ear and slowly started tracing random patters on her inner thigh.

"S-Santana," she muttered, and the latina tilted her head up to see the blonde watching the taxi driver with careful eyes.

The brunette hummed as a response, letting her tongue swipe along the skin she just bit down on.

"No.. I won't tell you," she said and glazed down at her. Taking Santana's teasing fingers away from her inner thigh.

Santana scowled, and then let out a groan in frustration. Brittany just smiled with knowing eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, this is just like that scene in Sex and the City movie," Santana squealed and grabbed Brittany's wrist as they headed for their table. "When Miranda tells Carrie that she might had planted that thought about not getting married in his mind,"<p>

Brittany just smiled down at her and tugged away her wrist from the latina's grip and instead rested her arm around the brunette while kissing her temple. Santana looked up at her, laid her hand around her neck and guided her lips towards her own, giving her a soft, but intense kiss.

The blonde grinned against her lips, making Santana doing the same.

They took a seat across from each other; the cozy restaurant was filled with people everywhere. There was a bar further into the room, making it very, very packed with people. Brittany had made reservations however, so there was no trouble getting a table.

It was a chinese restaurant, the decorations screamed china. But Santana had to admit that it was really cozy. It wasn't a fancy place, but it had a nice atmosphere, and really nice people working there.

A small chinese woman came to take their orders, the latina ordered noodles, and Brittany something with chicken.

"So, Brittany," Santana began, took a swig of her coke and then continued, "do you have any siblings?" she asked, and began to fish up some noodles on her fork.

"Yeah, actually I have," Brittany confirmed, "a little sister and a big brother." She buried her chicken skewers in the peanut sauce and happily chewed away. "I don't talk to them a lot, we kind of lost contact over the past years."

Santana hummed, then asked, "why?"

Brittany shrugged. "I guess I've just had a rough time and focused on everything else,"

The latina figured that she probably was talking about Jack, and didn't question it. Not on their date at least.

So she just nodded in response, and took another bite of noodles.

"What about you, do you have any other sibling than your brother?" the blonde asked, looking into her eyes with a little smile on her lips. They very oily, from the fat chicken and the sauce. If it were to be anyone else, the brunette would have been disgusted. But this was Brittany, and she wasn't just anyone.

"No, I don't," she replied, "just me and my big bro,"

"Oh, I thought he was your little brother for some reason," Brittany said, taking her own sip from her coke.

Santana tensed. She hadn't thought about her mother's death in a long time. The latina never knew her mother, but her dad had told her millions and millions of stories about them and their crazy trips and adventures.

Brittany seemed to notice her hesitation and searched her eyes, but when she couldn't find them she called her name out gently.

"San? What's wrong?" she asked, traces of concern in her voice.

Santana figured that she was going to tell her anyways, someday. So she just went for it.

"My mom died when she gave birth to me, so that kind of leaves the chance of me having a little sister or brother impossible," she really wasn't comfortable talking about this, so she made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. But she blamed herself for what happened, always. And it killed her. "if my dad didn't get a new woman, which he didn't," she chuckled. But it sounded wrong, and she instantly regretted it.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I didn't know," Brittany put down her food and reached for the latina's hand. Not wanting to make the blonde disappointed, she put down her own fork and let the dancer interlace their fingers.

"It's fine Britt,"

"No, it's not," Brittany insisted, "I'm sorry, that must be really hard on you,"

Santana met her eyes a little unsurely, silently cursing herself for bringing it up. But the blonde's worried face and concerned blue eyes told her otherwise. "Britt, I don't really like talking about it.. especially when I'm on a date," she breathed, and so the blonde nodded, and let the topic go.

* * *

><p>They wandered the streets, mostly window-shopping and enjoying each other's company. Brittany had told her they were going to get ice cream at her favorite ice cream parlor, she gushed about all the different flavors they had, and how you couldn't make up your mind of which to choose. Best of all; all of the ice cream were homemade.<p>

"Lord Tubbington and I go waay back," Brittany explained. Santana had asked her how long she had owned him. "I got him on my thirteenth birthday,"

"Wow, so you've owned him for like, ten years?" she asked, surprised. Yes, she kind of hated that cat, but Brittany absolutely loved him to death, and he made her happy. So the latina wasn't complaining.

"Something like that," Brittany chirped happily, brushing her knuckles against Santana's as they walked. The latina got the signal and lazily interlocked their fingers. Her body instantly warming up at the touch, after all, it was a bit chilly in the air.

They entered the parlor, and just like Brittany had described it- impossible to choose which flavor you wanted. There were at least hundreds of them, sorbets included. Brittany, already been there countless times before, knew instantly what she wanted.

While she was still looking, Brittany had wrapped her arms around her and locked her hands over her belly, resting her head on her shoulder. "you make me so happy," she said affectionately, while nuzzling her now pretty good nose against her chin.

The latina melted at the spot, the butterflies going insane. So she turned around and pressed her lips lovingly against the blondes. "you make me happy, too," she whispered against her lips, giving her one last peck, then turned around to take another look at her options.

Brittany followed her around, arms still wrapped around her. It was hard to walk, but they managed, constantly giggling; Brittany's face buried in dark locks and the latina turning her head once in a while to steal sweet kisses.

Finally she made up her mind, and they both ordered from the old man behind the counter, smiling knowingly at them the whole time; raspberry, mint chocolate chip, and lemon curd for Santana, and for Brittany strawberry, melon and chocolate chip.

They had a seat at the window, just so they could watch the people of Miami walk by. Brittany was rambling about something to do with lamps, but the latina was to occupied watching the blonde, so she forgot to listen.

She thought about that night when they had met, how pissed off she had been when the stoplights had turned red. It hit her now, that fate maybe wanted them to meet. Or someone with higher power.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Santana hadn't noticed that the blonde had stopped talking, childish blue eyes met apologetic brown ones.

"Sorry," she apologized hoarsely, smiling weakly.

Brittany just smiled back at her, warming the latina up at the inside once again.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side and scooping a spoon full of melon sorbet into her mouth. "you were smiling,"

Santana blushed, glad that Brittany didn't seem to notice and just waited for her to reply.

"You," she said honestly, taking a bite of the raspberry ice cream.

"So that smile, was-"

"Yeah, because of you," the latina cut her off and scrunched her nose together, "that sounded so cliché," she chuckled under her breath and shook her head.

"Why is cliché bad? I want to be cliché-y with you all the time," the blonde confessed while laughing a little and reached for her right hand across the table, making it possible to still eat away on the ice cream, since Santana was left-handed.

Santana laughed along with her, playing with the blonde's fingers and running her fingers gently over her palm, making Brittany pull her hand away with a squeal.

"San, that tickles!" she laughed while Santana reached across the table trying to get a hold of her hand again.

"Aww, come on, I know it's a good kind of tickle," she teased, "I love it when someone does that to me," the latina said.

"Well, I don't," Brittany grinned, "let me do it to you," she took the latina's hand and turned it, palm up, then grazed her fingers up and down, starting at her fingertips, then in between her fingers and then almost all the way down to her wrist.

"Hmmm,"

The latina shuddered at the feeling and closed her eyes in appreciation.

"You are so beautiful, Santana,"

She opened her eyes when hearing her name fall from pink lips, finding Brittany's eyes instantly. Brittany smiled softly back at her, "I can't get it out of my head," she shrugged, then blushed and broke eye-contact.

Santana had heard those words before, random guys at the bar telling her how beautiful and sexy she was, which she never fell for. Neither all of the girls, who knew exactly how to make another woman swoon, never making her believe them. But she had never believed the words until now, well last year she had too. But this was different.

"You're the beautiful one B," she whispered, but making sure that the blonde had heard her. "So beautiful, it's hard to concentrate," she confessed.

God, she was turning soft.

Brittany beamed back at her and it lit up the whole room, making it impossible for Santana to not smile back at her.

* * *

><p>They hardly made it back to their apartment before they were all over each other, Brittany trying to push the key in the hole while Santana was standing in front of her, trapped between the door and the blonde, kissing her neck and jaw, meanwhile her hands made a path under a t-shirt to feel toned abs.<p>

Both of them stumbled through the door as it swung open, Santana almost falling backwards if Brittany hadn't kept her steady with her hands squeezing her behind.

Heavy breathing and small moans filled the empty apartment. Brittany's parkas thrown across the floor, giving her own t-shirt company, as well Santana's cardigan.

Their lips never left each other's, both of them finding it addictive to kiss the other, lips smacking and chests heaving. Brittany heaved her up by her legs, keeping her up by her thighs, jeans clad legs wrapped around her midsection and tan hands found their way into blonde hair pulling Brittany's lips and tongue impossibly close.

Brittany made her way into the kitchen, putting the latina down on the counter as she had some problem unbutton Santana's tight jeans.

She cursed under her breath and Santana found this adorable, the blonde squinting her eyes down at the button, biting her lip with a scowl on her face.

"I'll do it," she breathed, her hands slapping milky hands away.

She unbuttoned her jeans, Brittany pulling her camisole over her head to toss it across the room and fiddled with her own floral pants, sucking at the skin just above the latina's left breast.

Santana subconsciously arched into her mouth, begging for more. All of a sudden, Brittany's glorious hand made its way between her legs and she let out a relived breath as she pushed down, Brittany's fingers making lazy circles across the fabric of her thong.

"Kiss me," she managed to say, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck when she finally did. With every circle made, she bucked her hips back, searching for more friction.

Brittany broke the kiss and rested her forehead against hers, "you're so fucking hot like this," she breathed against her lips.

The air was sticky around them, the warmth of their breaths mingled together. Brittany's saliva was all around her mouth, their kissing had been sloppy, but she really didn't mind.

Santana was just about to tell Brittany to take her to bed, so she could have her way with her, but was cut of by the doorbell ringing. Both of them froze, so did the hand in her pants and she whimpered at the loss of friction.

A loud sob made its way through the door, Brittany's eyes went wide, and then met the latina's gaze.

"That sounds like Quinn," she whispered. "She's crying," Brittany stated the obvious, "I'm sorry San, so, so sorry," the dancer kissed her, then pulled away.

Santana understood, she did. If Kurt was about to come in the middle of the night and cry outside her door, she would've stopped this also. Even if it hurt her to admit.

They collected their clothing on the way to the door, Brittany a little faster than the latina. After all, it was her best friend.

Santana pulled her camisole over her head as she heard the front door open, and a quiet, but relived, "Britt," fell from Quinn's mouth. Walking into hallway, she found Brittany embracing the small blonde in her arms, who was sobbing uncontrollably into her neck.

The dancer soothed her, running her hand through short blonde hair and whispered calming words into her hair.

Santana found Brittany's eyes and nodded understandably. This wasn't for her too see, so she made her way into her own bedroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the Quinn thing, but it's a mayor part in the story. And don't worry, they WILL get it on eventually.<em>

_Let me know what you think, mate! ;)_


	9. It started with a whisper

**AN:** Here you go, this is the reason a changed the rating to M.

I didn't have time to read it all through, tell me if you notice any errors and I will change it.

And then I want to thank all of you who is reading this, it mean a lot really! Thanks to all the reviewer's who made my face hurt by all of the kind words.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up by the bed dipping and a hand stroking her dark locks of hair. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled lazily at the sight of Brittany.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, San," she whispered, a smile tugging in the corner of her mouth.

"S'okay,"

She stretched, like a cat and released a long breath. "How's Quinn?"

Brittany's smile faded and something just became darker about her. "She's sleeping, but… it's been a rough day for her," the blonde took a deep but shaky breath. "I need to tell you something,"

Suddenly Santana felt wide-awake, she sat and leaned against the headboard.

"Tell me," she commanded softly. The latina saw in Brittany's eyes that she was scared. Which scared the shit out of her. The blonde's eyes were searching hers, a pained expression across her face.

"Jack contacted her," she lowered her voice, "he went to her job and asked for _me_,"

Santana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and panic, _he was looking for Brittany. _She felt her body fill with hate once again. And she was scared, so damn scared. What had he done to Quinn that made her so upset? The latina felt a strong urge to protect both of the blonde's, like a dog was protective of its owner.

"_What?" _she hissed, "what did he say to her?"

Brittany shook her head, like she couldn't believe it herself, like it was a dream. Santana could tell that she was very upset.

"Since I changed my number, he can't get a hold of me. He wanted her to fix so that we could meet up," She swallowed hard, her eyes looking anywhere but Santana.

"But why not just go to your job?" Santana asked, confused.

"If you want to get in there you need a keycard and somehow get past the guards in the lobby. And I made sure to ban him, there is no way he can get in, and I always make sure to take a ride home with Sugar, we take her car from the garage and her glass is tinted,"

At this point Santana had a firm grip on Brittany's own hand, stroking it and playing with her fingers. The blonde's gaze focused on the comforting gesture, while Santana searched her blue eyes.

"I told her, she noticed how quiet I've been and she offered to help me," she told Santana, and the brunette's heart swelled painfully of pride, Brittany had really thought of everything, and thankfulness towards this Sugar girl.

Santana gently pulled the blonde up to the headboard, so they both where leaning against it, Brittany's head securely tucked in between the brunette's shoulder and head. Her long slender fingers drew random patterns on her bare thigh. The scent and touch of Brittany made her all dizzy, like she was high. It was her favorite feeling in the whole world.

"Britt, what did he say to Quinn?" she murmured into blonde hair, it tickled her face a little but she didn't care.

"He-" she choked and swallowed. The latina caught her trembling hand in hers and kissed the top of her head, reassuring her that she could take her hand.

"He said that if she didn't, he would hurt her so bad that she could never have kids,"

"Did he mean…" she didn't want to say it out loud, it would make it real. All of this would be real. It still felt like a dream.

Brittany nodded against her neck, nuzzling into her as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

"_Hey Santana, can I ask you why you are calling at an hour like this?"_

"Daddy, I need you. You need to come over,"

"_What happened, is everything alright?" _

She heard the rustling of sheets and the concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you when you get here, I need to go, just get here quickly,"

"_I'm on my way,"_

There was a click, and with that he had hung up.

* * *

><p>"So if I get this right, Santana you picked her up, just after this <em>Jack," <em>he said the name with disgust, "beat her up, took her to the hospital and then she have lived with you until now. You had a little encounter with him at Brittany's old apartment," she said her name fondly, Santana could tell that he already liked her, "which included a little fight, then you two got into this special relationship," Brittany's hand twitched in hers under the table, "and now he is trying to get a hold of you," he looked into Brittany's eyes, "through your best friend," he nodded his head towards Quinn, who sat next to him, then made eye contact with her as well, "and he threatened to _rape _you?" The short haired blonde nodded absently.

His eyes looked into his daughters again, and Santana nodded. She was so glad that her dad was here to help her. It felt like a huge relief somehow.

"I can recommend a restraining order, if you don't want to take this to court. I don't really think it will help this, from what I've heard he seems…" he searched the right word, biting slightly on his bottom lip, "dangerous," he finished, looking deep into his daughter's eyes.

None of the women said anything.

"Just one question," he looked at Quinn and put his hands on top of the kitchen island, "where is your girlfriend?"

"She's on a business trip in New York, she won't get home until next week," she explained, "right now I really wish I went with her…"

Alejandro chuckled, "I bet," he gave her a sad smile, that looked a lot like Santana's.

"Mija, you should let your friend live here until everything has calmed down,"

"I- uh, yeah I guess…"

"No, it's fine, really!" Quinn hurried, "I can stay Sam's place, he's an old friend,"

"I know Santana is more willing to let you stay, right Santana?" he stated, a little sternly.

"You heard her papa, she doesn't want too," Santana almost whined. She could feel Brittany's eyes burning into her from the side, and her hand twitch in her tan one. Neither of them wanted an addition to their home, especially if they wanted to continue what they had began the night before.

"Santana's home is always open or you, Quinn." Alejandro told her, "I know how she can act, but that's not her at all. The fact that she called me in the middle of the night to give her advise tells me that she cares about you two dearly," he gave Brittany a smug look, "maybe Brittany a little different,"

If Santana could blush, she was sure her face would've been bright red.

Quinn chuckled and gave Santana an amused look, the latina chanced a look at the blonde beside her, just to see the huge grin on Brittany's face.

"Isn't that right, mija?"

"Si, papi," she grumbled, embarrassed by her father. Quinn was never going to fucking tease her about this. She had been raised not to argue with her father when he talked, even if she thought it was wrong. But in this case, of course, like every other time, he was right.

"I should be going," he said suddenly, and stood. "I have work in a couple of hours, do you want me to get some papers for the restraining order and give them to Santana?" he asked Quinn and Brittany.

Quinn just nodded as a response and gave him one of those kind smiles Santana barely had seen. Brittany let out a relived "yeah," and smiled thankfully up at him.

"Bueno," he smiled. "I'll see you ladies later,"

* * *

><p>A mouth went by, and no sign of Jack after then sent in the restraining orders against him. Quinn went to live with that 'Sam' guy until Rachel came home, and Santana and Brittany continued their routine. They barely met, because Santana always had to study, and Brittany didn't have a reason to be home when the latina did so.<p>

No sigh of Jack after they sent in the papers, but of course they were a little skeptical of him still.

At night, they slept in Santana's room; both of them so tired that they only slept. It was a nice chance from her old life, always dragging home random hook-ups when she was at parties to drown her own sorrow. Her behavior drastically when she met Brittany, she was sweet, funny. Adorable. Just her voice made Santana swoon, like an ice cream melting in the sun.

If she was about to describe her with one word; sunshine.

Addicting, warm, bright. When Brittany came into a room, everything and everyone disappeared. Sometimes, when she curled up to her when they were about to sleep, she thought of her like a little kitten. The way she purred when they kissed or just cuddled. Exchanged words of affection before drifting into a peaceful sleep. And then the way the blonde stretched when she woke up next to her in the morning, her cat-like eyes staring back at her lovingly.

Right now, it was morning, Sunday, where the only day when they both didn't have any work at the same time, and Santana didn't have the need to study in what felt like forever. The blonde woke her up by nudging her now healed nose against hers and giving her feather like kisses.

Santana smiled before she opened her eyes, and she could feel Brittany smiling against her lips as well. The brunette deepened the kiss, by parting her lips and throwing one of her arms around the blonde's neck, the other tangling in blonde locks.

Brittany made her way on top of her, grinned into the kiss and rested her arms on both side of the latina's head and one of her legs between Santana's.

Santana broke the kiss, "_good _morning," she croaked and met blue eyes with a dorky grin plastered on her face.

"Good morning beautiful," Brittany replied and pecked her on the lips. Santana took this opportunity to shove her tongue down her throat. Not that the blonde even seemed to mind at all, because she instantly greeted Santana's eagerly.

The latina locked her lips around Brittany's top lip and gently ran her tongue over it, making the dancer visibly shiver. She gently sucked and let go with a wet smack as she felt Brittany's long fingers toy with the hem of her XXXXL t-shirt. Santana met the blonde's eyes and smiled encouragingly up at her.

Brittany lunged at her to taste her lips again, starting a very over heated make-out session like she'd been born to do it. At the same time, she gently ran her hand up and down the latina's toned stomach and then finally, cupped her breast.

Santana hissed at the feeling, a low growl-y sound made its way up her throat as Brittany pinched her nipple, and then ran her thumb over it. The latina could sense the blonde's hesitation, obviously caused by her lack of knowledge in this area.

She couldn't quite believe this what was happening. Sure, they had made-out on many occasions in the past month, but this felt so much different. Brittany had just showed her that she wanted to take this further. Santana smiled again, she was longing for her.

"I'll show you what I like," the brunette whispered, grasping Brittany's hand through her shirt and kneaded her breast just how she liked it, "ugh,"

Her growl was buried in hungry lips, and Brittany's glorious mouth. The blonde only made it worse when she pushed her thigh into her core, making her gasp against her, and making Brittany smirk proudly. She let her arms encircle her back, encouraging her to make a pace, and she happily gave Santana what she needed.

It started out slowly, almost unbearable. The friction was barely enough, and Santana was going wild. She had been sexually frustrated ever since the kitchen incident, when Quinn had interrupted them.

The blonde almost looked fascinated by their actions, and Santana reminded herself that this was her first time with a girl. But after all, she felt confident in her actions. Every thrust and hiss from the latina seemed to wind her up even more.

Teasing had become their new game, walking out from the shower in tiny towels, dripping wet. Brittany walking around in her minimal dancing shorts and tight t-shirt, hips swaying back and forth. Santana had taken a step further, walking around in just her bra and panties. That surely made the blonde go wild with want, proof enough was the make-out session that came after it.

She began to claw at Brittany's t-shirt, "off," she said with a hoarse voice, clouded with want. The blonde complied by sitting and tossing her shirt away across the room. Her nipples were already stiff, and the latina could feel a rush through her whole body, to travel down and settle uncomfortably between her legs. She cupped them, testing the weight in her hands and ran her thumbs over rosy nipples.

Brittany was watching her every move through heavy eyelids and lustful eyes. The latina wondered how long she would stand it. She knew she wouldn't have. Her core was pooling, screaming to be touched again, the blonde was slowly killing her, she couldn't stand how sexy she was.

Soon enough, the blonde lowered herself and found her mouth again, also making the angle for the perfect friction that Santana needed. A loud and embarrassing moan filled the room, which only seemed to get the blonde even more confident in her actions. Pushing the shirt up to her throat, she abandoned the latina's mouth and started to explore her chest again with that perfect mouth, kissed down and nipped at her collarbone as she kneaded both breasts in her hands. "I love your breasts," she whispered against her, Santana barely heard it, lost in ecstasy and lust.

Her lips closed around a dusky nipple, and sucked hard, bit down, and then gently grazed her tongue against it. It made Santana crazy when she continued this, she didn't even care anymore about the sounds coming out of her mouth, whimpers and strangled moans and uneven breathing filling the room. With a loud smack she released it, and started tugging at her t-shirt to get it over her head. Santana helped her get it off. She could feel the pulse in her core and the sticky liquid that had ruined her panties. The latina was embarrassingly wet, dripping.

With the shirt tossed aside, they both let out a relived moan feeling their breast press together and the warmth of each others skin against one another. Brittany dived right in to claim her slightly swollen lips once again, tongues instantly mingling together.

Santana's hips seemed to have a life of their own as they started looking for that sweet friction she needed, and instantly found. A strong thigh buried itself between her legs, pushing up; making her gasp for air and leave that mouth she loved so much. The pace began again, with each thrust the latina was being dragged to the edge, so she decided that-

Brittany let out a long groan as she pushed her own thigh up to meet her core. Uneven breaths mixed as Santana bucked up, and Brittany down.

The speed sped up as they came closer to their release, Brittany sucking below her ear and puffing hot air into her ear and Santana panting loudly and letting out breathy "yes"-es with every thrust.

Suddenly, Brittany stopped and climbed off her. Santana whimpered at the loss of contact, but soon realized what was going to happen. She lifted her hips to allow Brittany to take a hold of her panties and drag them down her thighs. Cold air hit her drenched core and she shivered, but not only from the cold.

The blonde threw them across the room and got rid of her own panties, when she was done she just looked down at her for a second, smile full of adoration, before rasping, "spread your legs,"

Santana got goose bumps all over her body, she wanted to hear that raspy voice every night and every day. It screamed sex, or 'turned on as fuck'. She willingly spread her legs, and Brittany took position between them, so that their cores were touching and giving them both that oh-so-perfect friction they needed against their clits.

The latina's eyes rolled back into her head, grasping Brittany's back as support as the blonde thrust upwards, "yesssssss," she hissed into her ear, before licking the shell of it. Brittany moaned and bucked into her harder, making them both see stars.

"God San, this…" she couldn't finish her sentence because the latina met her next thrust, making her moan even louder and Santana gasp into her ear. A thin layer of sweat was created between and on their naked bodies, making it easier to slide against one another.

The fact that she had been topped turned Santana on even more, seeing Brittany in this role, the dominant one, was a huge turn-on. She had never imagined it like this, it was always her on top. Maybe because she was the experienced one, or the fact that she was just really dominant in bed.

They tried to kiss, but the thrusting and panting made it difficult, so finally they just settled to breath in each others scents, burying their noses and faces in the others neck or chin, breathing shallow and releasing heavy moans.

"F-faster, I'm so close," the latina begged, and the blonde speed up, she seemed to be on the edge as well, her breathing becoming more shallow, longer and more satisfied moans and breathy "San,"s sometimes.

Santana could feel it coming, those final thrusts before falling apart completely. Just a couple of seconds left until she would be falling, and everything she could hold onto was Brittany. She locked her ankles securely at the small of her back, afraid of her disappearing.

For glorious second, Brittany's whole body tensed against her. Santana turned her head to see her, she needed to. She was holding her breath, eyebrows knitted together, until falling apart with a long moan. The lines in her forehead vanished, a relived expression taking place across her features.. "Fuck, Santana…" the blonde shivered, her thrusting became uncontrollable, hard and fast as she rode out her orgasm. It made Santana come as well, her whole body arching off the bed and into her lover above her.

The tips of her toes curled in pleasure, her fingers digging into a muscular back. Brittany began sucking on her pulse point, wave after wave made its way through her, "Oh, Britt" she sighed, holding onto her for dear life and panting like crazy.

They stilled against each other, breathing like they never had before. Brittany's nose was buried in her neck, the breaths tickling her slightly. She slumped down, melting their naked bodies together, chests heaving up and down and hair sticking to their foreheads.

She lifted her head, locking eyes with Santana. And all the latina could find there was love. Pure adoration. Even with her sweaty brow and sex-hair, she was the most beautiful, sexiest, cutest, adorable woman alive, just in that moment she was so sure of it. Santana smiled big, and Brittany returned it.

She rolled Brittany off her and snuggled into her side, draping a arm across her abdomen and lifting her head to lazily kiss her. Brittany broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together, just looking at the latina.

It felt different. Of course it would the first time that you just made love to… was Brittany her girlfriend? It didn't matter right now, she was too happy to care. She dropped her head and rested it on Brittany's chest.

"That was amazing," the blonde sighed dreamily, and pulled her closer by the arm the latina was laying on and ran her hand through her almost black hair. "and hot,"

Santana let out a throaty laugh, "yeah," she agreed, just as dreamy as the blonde. "and hot," she repeated. Brittany laughed softly, scraping her fingers against her scalp and making her hum with satisfaction. Her heart ached, but in a good way. She felt like jelly, her body had melted, as her soul. The latina wondered why they hadn't met earlier in life.

"I have a confession," Brittany pulled her even closer, so that she was half laying on top of her and draped her other arm around her waist.

Santana just hummed and looked up at her, and Brittany met her gaze.

"I was afraid that I was going to be so bad at this, I mean like…" she blushed and looked away, and Santana swooned again. "It's stupid, forget it," she mumbled and scrunched her nose in embarrassment and chanced a look at the latina.

"Tell me Britt," she replied, "I want to know," she added softly. She wanted to know everything about her, be with her all the time and feel her all the time.

She took a deep breath, Santana's head following the motion. "I was being afraid that I would be bad… at going down on you, or when using my fingers.. so I researched it.. and found this, um, position,"

Santana grinned up at her, "nothing you could do could be wrong," she kisses her again. "I'll show you... ready for your first lesson?" she teased and kissed her once again.


	10. Cough Syrup

AN1: Hey everyone. Wow, I'm so happy to get all of these kind reviews from you guys. If you're writing a FF yourself, I think you know the feeling of getting a review. It's awesome. I am also so very sorry about taking so long. I've had so much school work, finals and everything. But here I am!

**I'm going to change my account name to **_**The Hazel Eyed- **_in honor of Quinn Fabray, or Dianna Agron.

**I got myself a tumblr ****account, www . thehazeleyed . tumblr . com, without the spaces ofcourse.** **Follow me, and I'll follow you right back!** I'll update how it's going with my writing and so on.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana had always thought that "the morning after" was a routine she would always have . Wake up, slip into last night's outfit that was usually a dress, and then get the hell out of the apartment. She would never bring them home, her hook-ups.<p>

This was different. For once, it was five in the afternoon, and waking up in Brittany's arms wrapped around her from behind made her heart skip a beat, and her breath get caught in her throat. The light snoring in her neck made her smile, and so she turned around slowly not to wake her sleeping beauty.

Brittany just muttered something, and held her closer while nuzzling her nose in her hair.

The latina let out a little breathy chuckle and smiled. Their bodies fit like a puzzle, she had thought about it the whole time they had spent together, making love. It was mostly Santana, teaching Brittany how to do things. Good thing she was a fast learner.

If Santana was to think about all this, it sounded to good to be true. That she saved Brittany from Jack, and then fell in love, and then would live happily ever after. They had known each other for about two months now, and it scared the shit out of Santana to think about how much power Brittany had managed to get over her just in this amount of time.

She was in love.

The latina was familiar to the feeling, but of course it was different every time. Maybe this was stronger than ever before. Everything had changed now, they were kind of sealed to each other by this. Melted together in every way possible, Santana needed Brittany just as much as Brittany needed her.

Maybe this was fate, all of this. Maybe they were meant to be, and just _maybe _some kind of power had made Santana find her that night.

* * *

><p>She had left Brittany alone in bed thirty minutes ago, knowing that she must be exhausted after all the sex. She checked her phone as she made them a little meal, and saw that she had two messages; one from Quinn and one from unknown.<p>

Santana quickly unlocked it and read the one from Quinn first.

**From Q. Fabray: (15:24) Call me as soon as you get this, we have a little problem.**

She scowled and decided that if it were really _fucking _important, Quinn would've called. So she checked her other message.

**From Unknown: (16:47) Santana we need to talk, please? –Tina**

She just groaned, irritated, and didn't answer her high school friend. Really? After all of this, Santana telling her to not contact her and yelling that she didn't want anything to do with the Asian girl, Tina was _still _trying to get a hold of her?

She hated her. Everything they had and everything Tina did to her. Suddenly, food wasn't appealing anymore. Brittany was.

Finishing cooking, she put it in boxes saving them 'til later and made her way into her own bedroom.

Brittany was already awake, a tiny smile across her face and eyes twinkling with satisfaction. _The haze._

"I missed you when I woke up," she stated with a raspy voice. Santana grinned smugly at this, being able to make Brittany hoarse after sex. "C'mere,"

Not needing to be asked twice, Santana threw herself under the covers after stripping out of her sweatpants and wife-beater, and snuggled into the sex goddess and sighed into the soft skin of her collarbone. Slender arms wrapped around her, pulling her naked body into her own.

It was a feeling that couldn't be described, laying next to the blonde naked. Their limbs entangled and breathing mingled together. Silky. Hot, but not _I'm getting turned on_ hot, but the warmth that their bodies created was addictive. And really comforting in a way.

Brittany pressed her lips against the latina's forehead and Santana purred.

"I made us some food," she started kissing her neck with lazy kisses. It tasted like sweat, but she didn't care. "Macaroni 'n' cheese,"

Her hand slipped lower, to the blonde's hipbone and she felt Brittany's breathing become heavier. "mhmhm," by instinct, she parted her legs as the tan hand slipped even lower to her inside of her thigh.

"Do you want to eat?" Santana purred in her ear, liking the shell of it. She smiled against the side of her head as Brittany let out a breathy "no,"

"No?" she teased with a hoarse voice, chuckling darkly in her ear then dipping down to place kisses up and down her collarbone, "what do you want then?"

They had become secure enough to talk to each other during sex, the first times Santana had to talk Brittany through it, what she liked and how to do it. In return, she made the blonde tell her all of the things she liked. Slow or fast? Hard or soft?

Brittany told her that it depended on what mood she was in, which made sense. Because Santana agreed.

"I want you to-" her voice cracked as Santana's fingers ran gently up her folds, gently bumping with her clit, already soaked.

"Then come and get me," Santana gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled devilously when the hand disappeared, the latina shot out of bed, picked up her clothes and ran down the hallway giggling.

She put her clothes on while making her escape, almost tripping over her own feet. Not even five seconds later, Brittany burst out of the bedroom looking incredibly flustered and even a little angry.

"SANTANA!" she yelled as she followed the latina around the apartment, slipping into a pair of panties and a t-shirt. "you're so fucked," she threatened, half serious.

The latina was so smug and laughing her ass of when Brittany stumbled into the living room looking like she just climbed a mountain. She looked exhausted, but she was probably just turned on as fuck. The blonde had this glint in her eyes that told Santana that she was so damn dumb if she thought she was going to get out of this alive.

Honestly it made her a little nervous. The way Brittany was looking at her across the room made her shiver.

"Any thing you want to say before I get a hold on you?" Brittany asked, taking a few steps in her direction, almost animal like. "or any last wishes?" she grinned, and Santana felt her grin falter, but the excitement was still boiling inside of her.

"I don't know," she chuckled, "please don't hurt me?"

She tried to look like a sad puppy, but the laughing made it difficult. She snorted, and almost choked. Brittany just grinned for a second, but apparently caught herself and quickly wiped it from her face and into '_angry_ _Brittany' _again.

"I changed my mind, you're not getting any lasts wishes," the blonde scowled and crossed her arms.

Across the room, Santana was still rearing up. "B, are you a little sexually frustrated?"

"You're going down."

It was easy for the blonde to get a hold of her. Santana wasn't really the athletic type, and clearly not as fast as Brittany. Sure, she was small and sneaky, but Brittany still caught up with her, embracing her from behind and lifting her up from the floor.

The latina was still laughing, at some point tears had made their way down her cheeks. Santana squirmed in her arms, trying to get away but it was useless.

She found herself pushed up to the wall, arms above her head and Brittany's warm body pressed into her from behind.

Suddenly, something in the air shifted, as she finally understood what Brittany was doing. The latina thought that the blonde only had tried to give her a tickle attack, but as she felt her hot breath against her neck and her breasts pressed up against her, she moaned.

"Gotcha'" was whispered into the back of her neck, a arms made its way around her and a hand started rubbing her cloth covered sex. Brittany's left hand held her hands above her head still.

The pressure was perfect and a whimper made its way up her throat before she could prevent it, she clenched her fists and tilted her head sideways to rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"Do you want me to fuck you, San?" the pressure increased, and circles were created into the mix. "Up against the wall?"

Brittany was officially the hottest thing that existed. Her hand twitched with wanting to touch the blonde, but the grip was firm.

She could tell that Brittany was just as aroused by this as herself. The blonde pressed harder into her, breathing heavy into her neck. Lazy open mouthed-tongue kisses were placed on her skin, making her own breathing turn into soft pants.

Santana began rocking motions with her hips, making the pressure firmer. She let out a little moan.

"Nuh-uh," Brittany chuckled smugly and removed her hand with a groan in protest from Santana. Instead she put her hand on her abdomen and pushed her backwards and into Brittany, only her forearms resting on the wall. "you're not going to move your arms, okay?" she could feel her smile against her shoulder blade. "then all of this isn't going to happened."

Santana nodded furiously, licking her lips. "Good girl," then she let go of her arms and a hot mouth found the back of her ear, licking and sucking as Brittany's now usable hand cupped her left breast over her t-shirt. A relived sign left the latinas lips; her brows scrunched together and eyed only half opened in arousal.

"You're so fucking sexy," Brittany's hips rocked into hers from behind making both of their breaths catch. "Especially when I've been fucking you since this morning, you smell like sex and it drives me crazy," she kissed her neck, and anything she could find.

Everything was so _hot _in the room, the temperature making it hard to breath. She sucked in a surprised gasp when long fingers pinched her nipple, rolling it between fingers and kneading hard. The other hand rested inside of her thigh, driving her insane. She could feel that she was _so _wet, she familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach almost making it painful to not getting her climax or being touched down _there._

"Please," she gasped as the blonde lifted her shirt a little to grab her breasts without any barrier. The hips that were still rocking into her made it so difficult to not just turn around and ravish the woman behind her.

The kissing stopped and instead hot and uneven breaths hit her shoulder and neck making everything more hot and sticky. "Please what, _baby?"_

She didn't even care if she was begging, "please touch me," the latina hissed and bowed her head down, teeth digging into her full bottom lip as a hand snaked down to her front once again, this time into her sweatpants to let a middle finger stroke up and down her folds.

"Hgghhf," the latina spread her legs, and suddenly this experience reminded her of a cop checking for any weapons. She had no idea of where that sound she made came from.

Brittany's hand that was kneading her breast left to hold her by her hip, holding her with a strong grip as she pushed Santana closer, if that was even possible. The blonde's finger headed for her entrance and pushed the tip of her finger in.

The latina's body was buzzing, everything was so warm and sticky. Her arms trembled. She could feel the blonde's want, almost predatory-like as she hissed as well when she pushed all the way in. Both of them let out a gasp at the feeling they knew so well, but hadn't adjusted to just yet.

This almost was too good to be true, the feelings Brittany gave her couldn't compare to anything she ever felt. The slow pumping with her middle finger was barely enough. All the latina could hear was her own uneven breathing and all she could feel was _Brittany. _The smell was _sick._ She could almost feel it on her skin. Sex, Brittany, _Brittany_ _Brittany._

One finger was replaced by two, filling her oh-so perfectly. She let out a soft moan, turned her head to pant into the blonde's jaw. "Kiss me,"

Instantly she was met by soft and damp lips in a searing kiss that left the latina wanting more, their aspiration made it possible. Santana whimpered into her mouth as she curled her fingers just in the right place and started a faster rhythm with her fingers. Their lips separated as the latina couldn't get any air at all.

Brittany placed kisses wherever she could reach, the side of her nose, her chin, jaw, temple.. breathing small words into every one of them.

"_Beautiful, perfect,"_

That pressure in her lower stomach became much more unbearable as a thumb found her clit, making random patterns across the bundle of nerves. Whimpers escaped her mouth, her arms shaking because of the effort.

"_Oh Brit-" _she words died on the tip of her tongue as her arms gave in and she was pressed into the wall, her chest crashed into it and for one moment, Brittany's movements stopped making her groan; still filled with long fingers.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Brittany asked her, her voice filled with worry. She was breathless.

"_Don't you dare stop," _she growled, bending her knees so that she could move her fingers in and out of her herself. Another whimper left her lips, her eyebrows knitted together against Brittany's temple.

"Are you sure babe?" Brittany asked, and started once again began her previous action, but more unsurely this time.

Calling her _babe _and _baby_, made this so much intimate. Santana shuddered at the mixture of closeness and being so filled. It made her feel like she belonged to the blonde, those words made what they were doing more real.

"_Brittany, please," _she squeaked, and finally the blonde gave in and started the fast pumping once again, curling the tip of her fingers with every trust. All of a sudden she felt the urge to touch her, it didn't matter what part of Brittany she was touching, she just wanted to _feel _her.

One of her arms bent backwards and was placed on the blonde's hips, pushing Brittany into her. The other one over her head, softly kneading the back of Brittany's neck.

"_Oh," _her voice licked the blonde's cheek, who instantly gave her a kiss, diving her tongue into her mouth. Sweat was dripping from both of them, the latina felt in running down her back, soaking Brittany' front. Between her breasts, the palm of her hands was damp. _Everything was damp. _The clothes weren't helping exactly.

Long fingers hit _that _spot several times, making white dots cloud her vision, even when her eyes were closed. _"hmpfh,"_ A thumb started to circle her clit again.

Her moan was buried into Brittany's mouth, and she was once again forced to leave her lips. "_God yes,"_ she moaned, their lips touching and sweaty foreheads leaning against one another. "_yeeeeesss,"_

Every feeling in her body broke loose, making her moan into her lover and bucking her hips uncontrollably into her fingers that was now pumping even faster than before, to help her ride out her orgasm. "_Oh my God, Brittany,"_

Both of their movements stopped, the only thing that filled the room was their heavy breathing and lazy kisses being exchanged in between them.

"Fuck that was hot," Brittany grinned and kissed her again, making her smile into the kiss.

"Yeah," she purred. Gently, the blonde removed her fingers from inside of her, making the latina whimper at the loss. Brittany turned her around and kissed her passionately as her arms embraced her waist. "and now it's your turn,"

* * *

><p>She woke in the middle of the night, Brittany's sleeping form molded into her and their limbs entwined in a huge mess. Her phone was ringing.<p>

Quickly, she untangled from the blonde and hurried into the kitchen where her phone was ringing. Quinn's picture showed, so she guessed this was important.

"Hello?"

"_What the actual fuck, Santana! I've been waiting the whole day to get a hold on you!"_

"Wow, easy there Fabgay," she scowled. "What's the hurry?"

She barely finished her sentence before the hazel eyed blonde continued speaking.

"_I got a note today,"_ Santana could hear the panic in her voice, _"I think it's from Jack."_

"What?" she hissed, her heart beating faster and her eyes wide. "Are you serious, what did it say? Are you hurt?" she asked in a hurry, looking around the kitchen.

"_I'm fine, a little scared maybe. Rachel is okay too, I haven't told her," _Quinn lowered her voice, _"It says __**'I see you' **__Santana,"_

The latina really didn't know what to say. She was scared. And she could hear it in Quinn's voice too. And she knew that they weren't people who easily get scared.

"Fuck."

"_Yeah,"_

"Are you sure it was him, is.. I don't know.." she trailed off.

"_Who else would it be? My mom? No, he is like the only one who could to that,"_

"Quinn I am so sorry, I don't know what to say.. or what to do,"

"_Just.. if I get another one I'll go to the police,"_

"Yeah that sounds… reasonable,"

"_Can you please check if you got one too? I'll talk to you as you go down to your mailbox,"_

"Okay,"

She slipped on some sweatpants and a hoodie and took the elevator down to the mailboxes, small talking with Quinn meanwhile. It was forced, both still in chock and a bit scared. But there was nothing in her mailbox. She let out a nervous chuckle, and took a long breath.

"_Well?"_ Quinn asked from the other line.

"Nothing," all her muscles relaxed when she realized Jack didn't know where she lived, or where Brittany was.

"_Good, he doesn't know where you guys live," _Even Quinn sounded relived, but mostly because her best friend was okay the latina figured. But she still sounded scared.

"Q, I promise you that this will end. If you get one more note, we'll call the police. Okay? They're still harmless, and we can't prove it's him,"

"_Okay, you're right.. let's go to bed. See you tomorrow in class,"_

"Yep, goodnight."

They both pressed the end bottom; Santana took the elevator up and Quinn under the covers of her bed, snuggling into her girlfriend.

On her way up, she couldn't stop thinking about how lucky they were. He had yet to find them, maybe they could even move before he did, or _when _he did. And God, she missed Brittany already. Her whole body tingled with the urge to snuggle against her. Finally, when the elevator door opened, she took left, almost running down the hall to get to her door. But wait-

The latina slowed down as she say a sticky note attached to the door. It was pink, and something was written. Ten feet away, she stopped. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and her breathing stopping for a moment. _No.._

_He found us. Fuck I, fuck.. how,_

She didn't dare to walk any closer. How long had it been there? She hadn't been able to see it when she went downstairs before. It could've been there since yesterday. Since.. they both came home Saturday night, someone could've put it there after.

Her hands were shaking, chills running down her spine. Cold sweat. The latina practically ripped the note from the door and stared down at it. At first she couldn't make out the words, and then-

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> So there it is! I would really like to hear what you think about the "Tina problem" and what you guys think she's done to our dear Santana. And one more question, does anyone know where I got "Right Under The Glass Disco Ball" from?

Tell me what you think, and if you don't like something: TELL ME. I want to know everything.

_Not entirely read through, I'll do that later. Sorry for any mistakes._


	11. On your knees

**AN:** This chapter is about Santana's past, explaination about what happened between her and Tina.

**OBS! If this story is deleted because of sexual content, I'll open an livejournal account and post everything there. I'll use this name, The Hazel Eyed, or thehazeleyed, like my tumblr.**

**Is there anyone** who would be **interested** of making a **story cover** to Right Under The Glass Disco Ball? I would be so happy, because I don't really have the experience with like photoshop, and it would be really cool if someone could just blow me away. PM me if you're interested, and I'll give you my email.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, about a year ago<strong>

"_Hey T," Santana smiled and hugged her asian friend._

_They had decided to meet up at a café down the street from Santana's school for lunch. Honestly, the latina didn't really have time for this, but after all, Tina was her best friend and she would always make time for her._

"_Hi San, thanks for meeting me.. work really sucks, today there was this dude who asked if he could put his dog in the microwave," she chuckled while they sat down at their usual place, waiting for the waitress to come and take their orders._

_Santana gave her a 'what-the-fuck' look with a smile, while glazing down at her phone for a moment, when she realized she had no message she was expecting from a certain brunette, she just put it back in her pocket, her smile turning a little false._

"_He was totally serious too, he wanted to know if it could dry his dog after a bath. How stup-" Tina trailed off as she watched the latina put her phone down with a sad face, her smile turning fake. "What's up S?" the asian asked, concerned._

"_It's nothing," Santana put a hand up to dismiss it, like it was no big deal. "Continue."_

_Tina had always been able to see right through her, they had been friends for a __**really**__ long time. Their parents knew each other, and since they where in the same age and really didn't have any friends in kindergarten, they had been set up plenty of play dates in their younger years. Soon enough, they'd become inseparable._

_If Santana hadn't been latina, and Tina asian, they had very likely been sisters. Through their whole high school years, plus college, people had been thinking they were, but one of them was like adopted or something. If Tina went to the bathroom, Santana was there. If Santana was studying in the library, Tina was right by her side._

"_You know I can see right through you, so just tell me," Tina demanded gently, eyebrow lifting slightly. Santana leaned back onto the chair, visibly uncomfortable by this topic. But before she could explain, the waitress popped out of nowhere, taking their orders._

_When she left, Tina still had that face, like she was waiting for Santana to just tell her. So, the latina gave in._

"_Harmony was supposed to met us, she promised that she would text me twenty minutes ago." sighing, she crossed her legs and rested her temple in her hand that was resting on the little table. "I know she ended her singing lesson in like, forty minutes ago, so why isn't she calling? She can just tell me if she had other plans." She shook her head, pouting a little._

_Tina didn't reply, which was odd, because she always knew what to say when it came to Santana's girlfriend. But Tina just remained silent. The latina met her eyes across the table, was she nervous? _

_But it was gone right after she saw it, replaced by a concerned look. Tina mirrored Santana's position, placing her elbow on the table to rest her head in her hand. "I'm sorry San, I don't know what to say."_

"_Ugh, you don't have to," Santana groaned and buried her eyes into her hand, "I'm just over analyzing it,"_

"_What do you mean?" Tina scoffed, "what are you thinking about?"_

"_She's been distant lately, I don't know.." Santana chanced a look up at her best friend, hoping that she could have the answer she was looking for. "I'm just over analyzing," she stated firmly, not wanting to believe her own fears._

"_Tell me,"_

_Their food arrived, and they politely thanked the waitress, who wished them a pleasant meal. Picking up the fork, the latina played with her salad._

"_I think she's cheating on me," she said quietly, finally taking a bite without seeing Tina's eyes go wide, "I just have this feeling, y'know." she shrugged like it was no big deal, but Tina knew better._

_The asian squirmed in her seat, taking a bite as well. "Don't think like that, San, you know she works a lot,"_

"_Yeah, that probably it," the latina sighs. "I just wish I wasn't so- I don't know, having doubts about her? Tina, we haven't had sex in like.. a month, and we where all over each other before that, even you know that."_

_Tina just nodded, "maybe you should just talk to her? Communication is the way to a great relationship," another bite, "**you** know that," her eyes never meeting the latina's._

"_You know I'm no good with words, every time we just end up fucking each others brains out for hours," she scoffed, a little annoyed, "maybe that's why we're so weird.." she trailed off._

_Tina just shrugged, "I don't know."_

* * *

><p><strong>A year before having lunch with Tina<strong>

_"Hey babe," Santana kissed her brunette girlfriend on the forehead, before making her way to their bedroom to change clothes. Today had been a really shitty day, considering that she woke up late and was late for class._

_Harmony leaned into the kiss slightly, continuing to make them dinner, "how was your day?" she called after the latina._

"_It was real shit, I missed almost a whole lesson and then got this HUGE lecture from my teacher". She pulled her shirt over her head, and then stripped out of her jeans. "how was yours?" she called back._

"_It was fine," Santana could almost hear her shrug from the kitchen, "nothing special,"_

_The latina emerged from the bedroom, clad in sweatpants and a wife beater. "no-one good?"_

_Harmony chuckled, "no," Santana took a place next to her, by the stove to observe her cooking, placing her hand really low on her back, getting a smirk from the other brunette._

"_There was one, I don't remember her name, but she sang Don't Rain On My Parade. It was really good actually,"_

"_Wow," Santana let out a surprised laugh, "I don't think I've ever heard that from you," she said in a low voice, inching closer to the other woman._

_Harmony turned her head towards the latina, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "She was really good," another one, "but nothing like you"_

_Santana averted her eyes from the ice blue ones staring back at her, "you know I don't want to do that anymore."_

"_Santana," she put down the things she'd been holding and turned her whole body towards her girlfriend, "I know you want to, you just don't have the gu-"_

"_How many times, do I have to tell you Harmony? It's not my dream anymore," she scrunched her eyebrows together, "in high school, yes, but I'm a different person now," she said in a quiet voice, almost afraid of what this would bring out of her girlfriend._

_A hand tilted her head up to meet ice blue eyes again, "you know, I've always believed in you, you're made for this business, San. I hate seeing you waste your talent," Harmony cupped her chin and gave her a long kiss._

_Santana smiled into it, grabbing curvy hips to press them into herself. "I want this, how many times have I told you, Har-Har?" she said against her lips._

_Harmony threw her head back in laughter, her cute dimples showing. Her hands made their way around the latina's neck as she continued laughing. "Oh God, you know I hate when you call me that," she calmed down a little bit, only chuckling lightly when she said, "It sounds like something stuck in your throat," she grinned and leaned up to kiss Santana once again, tightening her grip around her neck as a tan hand left her hips, to cup her breast._

_Both sighed into the kiss, leaving the topic for now to focus on each other._

_The food was left untouched, unlike their bodies._

* * *

><p><strong>Evening after having lunch with Tina<strong>

"_Hello?" Santana stepped into the apartment, kicked off her shoes as she heard an "hi" from the kitchen. Making her way there, she put her keys in her jacket and put down her bag._

_Entering the kitchen, she found Harmony making them dinner, as usual._

"_Hey," the latina made her way next to her girlfriend, kissing her forehead gently. But this time, Harmony didn't lean into it like she once had. "I thought we was supposed to meet up for lunch today?" she asked as she grabbed the newspaper lying on the kitchen table, "I missed you."_

_The other brunette didn't turn around, nor did she apologize for not contacting the latina._

"_I had things to do," she simply said, continuing to chop tomatoes. "What did you do instead?" she asked. She didn't even sound interested._

"_Uhm, I went out with Tina." Santana said calmly, watching her every move. As she tensed up at the sound of her best friends name, she __**knew **__something was wrong. Tina was acting all weird too._

"_Oh, that's nice," Harmony replied, and Santana scowled._

"_I'm going to change," the latina stated, put the news down and made her way into the bedroom. Pulling her sweatpants on, she saw that Harmony hadn't picked up her clothes after work, just simply thrown them at the floor. Sighing, she grabbed them, and was about to fold her blouse when she saw __**it.**_

_Only clad in sweats and a bra, she made he way into the kitchen with the blouse in hand._

"_What is this?"_

_The latina didn't recognize her own voice, it was unsteady. This felt unreal, how was she even brave enough to do this? She had to swallow; afraid that the next thing she would say would come out weak, to show any fear or insecurity. The latina could feel her hands shaking, the high-neck blouse fisted in her left hand._

_She was boiling. This hurt._

_Harmony turned around, meeting her eyes for the first time since she came home. At first, she didn't seem to get the situation at all, eyeing the latina up and down until Santana lifted the neck of the blouse, showing Harmony the lipstick print that was on the white fabric._

_Santana could easily see it, she had been together with this woman since high school where they first had met. Hesitation crossed the brunette's face, and the slightly panicked eyes gave her away big time._

_They simply stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. "I asked you," Santana's voice was raising with every word, she couldn't help it. Betrayal, someone she would have trusted with her life had let her down. Her first love. Her first kiss. Her first everything. "A question!"_

_The brunette in front of her, licked her lips and stared at the ground in front of her. Santana could also see the embarrassment in her eyes that was flickering everywhere but her._

_Harmony didn't use lipstick. Neither did Santana._

_She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The latina watched her struggle, her natural skin color turn a little red. A sign that she was about to tell a lie-_

"_It's not what it looks like babe, I promi-"_

"_Does Tina know about this?" Her voice wavered in anger. Never in a thousand years would she even imagine this. She had fucking trusted her, and Santana didn't let people in easily, Harmony knew that. She had abused her trust, and her love. So many emotions where running through her, she wanted to cry but she didn't want to give Harmony that pleasure._

"_N-no, what do you mean?" she stuttered back, her voice cracking. Ice blue eyes found hers, expecting her to believe that this was nothing, and that she could trust her. They were also tearing up, but Santana couldn't even give a fuck. If this had been a normal day, she would've given her comfort. Just the thought made her sick._

"_I mean, does Tina know that you've been cheating on me?" she growled. "I SWEAR TO GOD HARMONY, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH I WILL-"_

"_YES!" the voice Santana had adored for years cracked up, usually she would do anything to stop her from crying. But she couldn't take this. This made her feel angry, so, so angry. At herself for not seeing it sooner, and Harmony for doing this to her. "Yes, she found out," tears were streaming down her face when she said this._

_God, she looked so fucking ugly in the latina's eyes._

"_How long has this been going on?" Santana spat, taking a couple of steps forwards making Harmony's eyes go comically wide with fear. "and how long has Tina known?" If looks could kill._

"_Santana, I'm so sorry." She replied desperately, "I'm so, so sor-"_

"_Shut the fuck up and answer my questions," Santana raised her voice again, making the woman in front of her flinch. "you disgust me, Harmony, you did this and I deserve answers."_

_The latina couldn't hold it back. She was sure her loathing could show through her eyes and her body language. She wanted to slap the shit of her._

"_I don't know, a-about six months?" another wave of tears welled up in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself to find comfort. Harmony was afraid, pure and so obvious. "Tina found out about it the first month, I begged her to not tell because I knew how hurt you would be San, I've tried to stop-"_

"_I just asked two questions, and I got my answers, now get the fuck out of my apartment," she threw the blouse at her, like it would give her some kind of closure. Her teeth gritted and her jaw clenched. "OUT!"_

_Harmony once again tried to explain as she shoved her out of the apartment, but Santana wouldn't take it in. She cut out her voice, slamming the door in her face without shoes or coat._

_Her cries shook her body as she slumped down in the middle of the living room, Santana tried to control it but it was pointless. Suddenly she realized she was wearing Harmony's sweatpants and ripped them off her body. She felt disgusting, dirty. Her ex-girlfriend had been having sex with her, and some other girl at the same time. She had kissed her, probably just an hour after Harmony had fucked someone else._

_Making her way into the bathroom, she stripped down until she wasn't wearing anything, hugging herself as she stepped into the shower; tears were streaming down from her swollen eyes, blending with the warm water that was hitting her skin. Frenetically pulling out a bottle of soap the started scrubbing her skin._

_When she stepped out of the shower three hours later, she wasn't feeling any cleaner._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Santana scowled down at the post-it, the anger and hatred making it slightly hard to breathe.

_We need to talk, I'll come by tomorrow around six  
>- Tina<em>

Not giving it more of her attention, she crushed it with her hand and shook her head in disbelievement. How could Tina think that she would want to talk to her again? She had _lied _to her for months. Her best friend, her supposed to be sister. They had been inseparable. And she had betrayed her and lied to her, just like Harmony. _This _was bull-fucking-shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> The name of this fic is from **Lady Gaga**'s song _Electric Chapel_. If you look closely at the names of the chapters, you'll also see that a few is from the song.

_Let me know if there is any errors, thank you._


	12. Headshot

**AN: **A huge thanks to _**dancelikeheya** _who was kind enough to make the cover of this story. I am forever grateful!

Once again, if this story is removed, I'll create a livejournal account in the same name, or in the name of thehazeleyed. (like my tumblr)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>She opened the door, and closed it quickly behind her. She really wanted to be happy that it was just Tina, and not Jack. But she couldn't. Her lost best friend brought back memories she didn't want, almost as bad as the Jack problem.<p>

And she felt bad about it.

Santana didn't rush back into her bedroom, she did the complete opposite; she went into the living room to lie down on the couch. The latina could feel the lump in her throat, filled with guilt and bad memories.

She really didn't want to feel like this was almost as bad as Jack, he was dangerous and had threatened one of her friends. When Harmony left, she was stuck in a dark place for a long time. She didn't go out for months, never answered her phone and rarely ate. The only thing she did was to study, almost never went to any lessons, but was always the best in class when she did. She had lost herself for a long time. After a the about three months, she had enough of her apartment, telling herself that she wouldn't live by what Harmony and Tina had done to her. So she began to party.

Nights that began with someone buying her a drink, and that ended with fingers or a penis buried inside of her. Fuck to forget, wasn't that what they said?

She cringed at the thought and buried her face into the pillow to make her stop thinking about her past.

It had become more bearable when she had met Kurt. It had been one of those nights, when she wasn't in the bar to find a fuck for the night, just to have a drink. That would eventually turn into many. Some guy had made started talking to her, obviously trying to get her into his bed for the night. And she had been _really _drunk, so the guy had tried to drag her out of there when Kurt had come to her rescue, scaring the asshole away.

Since she was so fucked up that night, he took her home and held her hair when she threw up in his toilet, made her take a shower and forced her to drink water.

The next day, she woke up in a huge bed, clothes still on while not smelling like her own puke. Kurt told her everything about the night before. How this guy obviously almost tried to rape her, since she had been almost unconscious.

He became her new best friend, at first she had a really hard time opening up to him- but Kurt never gave her a reason not to. So she told him everything. In return, he told her about her about his abusing ex, Blaine, who he had left just a month before he had rescued her in the bar. Their bond was strong, but never as strong as her and Tina's.

He made her a better person, telling her to focus on her schoolwork instead of fucking. _"If you want to be something, work for it. And don't fuck it up along the way."_

So she did. That was almost three months before she met Brittany.

She was different, in some way she had always known that Harmony was... that kind of person, maybe she had just chosen to ignore it. But Brittany wasn't like that. Harmony and her never talked about things, like feelings or _"oh, when you do that you make me sad,"_ blah blah. They had just fucked away their problems. They were _supposed_ to be in love, so they were.

She and Brittany _talked._ About everything, how she felt when she did that, and "_oh I love it when you do that." _She _wanted _to make Brittany happy by making her favorite food. Not that she _had _to, like with Harmony.

Santana hadn't told Brittany about any of this, why she didn't know. Her old girlfriend cheated on her, making her feel like she wasn't good enough. A failure. She didn't want Brittany to pity her. At the same time, she was ashamed by letting it happen. She hadn't been good enough for Harmony, so why would she be good enough now?

"San?"

She turned around, away from the back of the couch to find blue eyes staring back at her.

The blonde looked like a goddess, only clad in the duvet they both shared not long ago, her hair falling around her shoulders, her eyes swollen from sleep. The latina couldn't help but smile, forgetting her thoughts from the past.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Santana didn't answer right away, but then she nodded. "Yeah I'm great," she smiled goofily, stood up and embraced the blonde who invited her in under the duvet, like a big cocoon.

And she realized that she was, indeed, okay. At least in Brittany's company.

* * *

><p>Before six, Santana told Brittany that her 'old friend'would be visiting. <em>Later<em>, she thought. _I'll tell her later about Tina and Harmony._

Brittany grinned. "I haven't met any of your friends, except Quinn, but she's my friend too," she clasped her arms around her and pulled her flush against her. Santana felt her hands resting dangerously low on her back, her fingertips squeezing her ass. She grinned against her lips as the blonde offered her a peck.

"Well, I haven't met yours either, well except for Quinn," she teased and rested her forearms on Brittany's shoulders, leaning in a little. "Don't you have any other friends?"

"I have," Brittany confirmed with a smirk, her hands cupped her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. The latina hummed in response, "I want you to meet them,"

The last thing she said seemed a little more serious, the sexy smirk was gone and her eyes were no longer filled with lust like five seconds ago, but affection and…. was that pride? Her hands moved up to rest on the small of her back while she leaned down and kissed her softly. "I want to introduce you as my girlfriend, San,"

It felt like she was on fire, her fingers curled into blonde hair. This beautiful, funny, generous and _perfect _woman wanted to be her girlfriend. She wanted to introduce her as her _girlfriend_. Someone she was proud enough to call 'mine'.

"Santana?"

She hadn't realized that she was crying until Brittany's hand cupped her head and her thumbs wiped them away. "why are you crying?"

The memories of Harmony flooded into her mind, how she had gone behind her back to have sex with someone else, and how it had made her think that she wasn't worthy being called girlfriend, that she wasn't good enough.

"I'm just so happy that you want to be with me," she smiled through her tears, her heart swelling to the point of almost chocking because of all the happiness. "Yes, yes I want to be your girlfriend,"

Soft lips pressed into hers one more time, this time deepening it, clearly wanting to show her that _of course I want to, silly._

The slender arms around her tightened as their tongues met, both of them breathing out of their noses at the exact same time. Brittany sucked lightly at her bottom lip as she nibbled on her upper one, they both gasped for air and then met in a heated kiss once again. It was turning _too _heated fast as Brittany's hands started to wander over her body. Even more when her left one cupped her breast, she gasped into the blonde's mouth.

"Britt," she breathed, as her _girlfriend _nipped on her neck, letting her lips trail under her ear to place open-mouthed kisses there. "Tina will be here soon,"

"But I want to celebrate that you're my girlfriend," was breathed hotly into her ear, "I want to show you how much I want this," she took her ear lobe between her lips and sucked slightly, her tongue poking out to tease it.

The latina shuddered, "oh Britt, I want to, but I really need to talk to her," she whined like a little kid, "don't make this any harder for me," she could feel Brittany grin against her skin, pulling away a little to look into her eyes.

"Later then," she smiled. Her eyes were hooded with lust, dark ocean blue. They just took each other in for a few moments until Santana couldn't stop herself anymore, and kissed her.

"Later then," she repeated, then she rested her forehead against the blonde's. "You're my girlfriend," she breathed out in wonder. It felt unreal, that someone wanted to call her hers.

"I know right?" Brittany was glowing; the latina could feel the buzzing. "Do you want to take a shower with me, girlfriend?" she winked, and then kissed her softly again.

"I would love to, girlfriend," she laughed and let Brittany pull her wife beater over her head to reveal her bare breasts. Brittany licked her lips, gazing down at them for a moment before looking up into her eyes.

"I have the sexiest, most beautiful girlfriend alive," she stated while running her hands up and down her sides. Santana sighed, and just let Brittany make her feel loved. _Loved._

"Brittany, I-" she choked on her own words. Just seconds ago this seemed like such a good idea. Brittany looked down at her, urging her to continue with her eyes.

Suddenly, this wasn't the moment to tell the blonde she was in love with her. When they were expecting Tina in thirty minutes, and she wanted time to really _show _Brittany that she loved her afterwards.

"Nothing, I'll just tell you later," she said shyly, looking back and forth between the blonde's eyes.

"Promise?" she asked, nudging her nose with her now healed one.

"I promise,"

* * *

><p>Santana had made sure that there was no funny business in the shower, slapping Brittany's hands away before they would become to handsy. The blonde had made sounds of disapproval the whole time, but at least Santana made it out on time, which Brittany wasn't.<p>

She was putting on some clothes when the doorbell rang. Instantly, she knew this was a bad idea. This meeting was going to change her whole life, she could just _feel _it. The way her fingertips were twitching and how her blood seemed to flow even faster through her veins.

But at the same time, this was for the best. Of course she hated Tina, or at least she had tried. Her best friend had held such a huge secret from her, it was a best friends job to tell stuff like that. To be there when everything fell apart. But Tina had kept her in the dark for such a long time, she couldn't just forgive her.

So she had decided to just hear what she had to say, and then kick her out. She had been fine without her ever since she met Kurt, and great now that she had Brittany.

Suddenly she had opened the door, and her former best friend stood there. Tina didn't look different, except that her hair had stripes of blonde in it.

"Santana," she breathed, like it was so unreal that she would even answer the door, or that she would even be alive. The asian stared at her in wonder, and Santana couldn't say that she did at all. She missed what they had, and even if they tried to be friends again, Santana would never trust her. "you… opened," she laughed, obviously relived but at the same time tense.

"Well yeah, you're supposed to do that when the doorbell rings," she replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get this over with.

Tina didn't answer, just looked at her briefly before her eyes fell at her shoes. "I… uhm, can I come in?"

Good. Tina knew who was in charge of this situation, which one of them who held the strings. So she let her come in.

The latina moved out of the way, and then closed the door as Tina removed her jacket. "So, how have you been?"

Santana turned around slowly, wanting to slap her in the face. _How the fuck do you think I've been? The one I thought was the love of my life cheated on me, and my best friend knew but didn't tell me?_

"Great," she says instead. She has never liked showing people, or telling someone, that she don't feel good. It makes her appear weak, and that's not what she needs right not, for Tina to pity her. "You?" she asks, directing she focus away from herself.

Tina just gives her a knowing look.

"I miss you," the asian woman sighs, and Santana admit that she does too, but doesn't vocalize it. Maybe she misses to be able to talk about childhood memories and have a good laugh about it, maybe it's the fact that she have so many great memories with Tina, the one who knows her best in the whole world. "I want to explain why I didn't tell you, Santana," she adds hopefully, "I want to explain, and after you can kick me out. But there is something else too, I'll tell you about it after."

The latina just nods, if she doesn't want to fix this after, then she can just throw her out. And that's a huge relief.

Light footsteps make its way towards them from the hall, and Santana smiles. She can't help it, because she knows that soon blonde hair and blue eyes will come in to her line of sight. Tina looks at her strangely, but a little curious as well. She turns around just as Brittany appear around the corner, a small smile on her lips as she meets Santana's eyes.

"Tina, this is Brittany, my girlfriend," she announces proudly, happy with the fact that she can show Tina that she have moved on. "Britt, this is Tina,"

"Hi," Brittany smiles cutely, making Santana smile too.

"Hey," Tina replies, the latina can hear the confusion in her voice.

"I'm going out to buy some food, are you staying for dinner?" she asks Tina, and the asian woman is clearly taken aback by Brittany's friendliness towards her.

Tina turns to Santana for an answer, and the latina just shrugs. "yeah sure she can,"

Brittany sends her a smile that says _'why couldn't she answer herself?' _look, but doesn't say anything. She just put on her jacket and shoes and kisses Santana before exiting the door, leaving the former best friends alone.

* * *

><p>"I knew how in love you were with Harmony, I just couldn't tell you, Santana. She begged me not to, because she wanted to tell you herself," Tina ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. Because of the situation or her own mistake, the latina didn't know.<p>

"So you just shut up about it?"

"I am so sorry… I know now that it was a horrible decision not to tell you, because I would've wanted you to tell me if I were you," she scowled and groaned, "I'm so disappointed in myself."

Santana just watched Tina's inner struggle, honestly she didn't know what to do. Or what to say. She needed a different way of thinking, she shouldn't focus on all the bad things that Tina had done, she should think of all the good times they had. _You only live once, _the latina thought, _and honestly I'm so over it, quit living in the past damn it. _Maybe she needed this to really move on with her life.

"You know what Tina?" she waited until the other woman met her eyes, they were expecting rejection. "I forgive you."

Tina just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open I shock. "W-what?" she gasped and leaned forward.

"But don't think I trust you," she added as she considered what she had just said. She could walk out on Tina anytime she wanted if she thought this wouldn't work out. But she deserved a second chance. At the end of the day, Tina had been really close to her, and there was a reason for that. "you'll have to get it back."

"Yeah, I understand that…" Tina said with a big smile and seemed to hesitate before she grabbed her hand. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Don't make me regret this," she teased, "I already regret it because you just went all soft on me." She chuckled lightly, receiving an eye roll from Tina. "what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

The air got a little tense again as Tina's gaze became serious. Santana watched as her eyes became sad and empty. "Tina, what's wrong?" she squeezed the hand in hers gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I really am… but I wanted things to be good between us before I told you," she explained, and Santana became worried. This was dead serious business. "I-" she hesitated, "my parents were in a car crash."

The latina tensed up and stopped stroking her thumb up and down Tina's knuckles. _"what?"_ she hissed in disbelief, "are they okay, where are they?" she hurried. Her heart dropped as Tina shook herself softly.

"They didn't make it, Santana,"

Flashes of Tina's mom helping her with her schoolwork in high school, her dad teaching her how to cook. "Are you serious?"

Tina's parents had always taken care of her when Mr. Lopez was working; she hadn't been old enough to take care of herself. They had practically _been _her parents. When Tina didn't answer, she just shook her head in denial. "No," she chocked on her own words, to stunned and devastated "no, no, no" she repeated, it felt like her whole heart was bursting, like someone had tied a rope around her heart and pulled it tighter and tighter.

It felt to unreal. She hadn't even got a chance to say goodbye to a part of her _family_, which had raised her as their own. Went to vacations with, was rocked to sleep when having nightmares. She had even had her own room in their house, that had been _all _hers.

And just like that, her heart was broken again.


	13. This is what makes us girls

**AN:** This chapter is kind of a 'filler', the aftermath of the death of Tina's parents and what happens after. I figured to give you guys a breather until next problem comes up.

_I'll fix any errors later. Tell me about them, and what you think about this._

* * *

><p>Without her even knowing the tears start to fall as soon as she lays her eyes on Brittany, who is standing by the doorframe in complete chock.<p>

"Baby," she breathes and almost throws the bags of groceries as she makes her way to sit down next to her. As soon as she's in hugging distance, and sitting next to her, she bores her eyes into Tina. "What did you do to her?" she growls, and Santana instantly feel just a _little _better.

"I-I didn't," Tina answers hesitantly. Actually, she did do something to Santana, but she's not entirely she cause of her breakdown _now._

"She didn't," Santana manages to confirm through her tears and Brittany tightens her grip around her protectively. "..Britt." she whimpers and fists her t-shirt in her hands. She's practically clinging to her, but right now she doesn't mind.

Brittany strokes her hair softly, and never once tries asking her what's wrong. She just holds her, and that's all Santana needs for now.

They sit there, for over half an hour until she doesn't have any more tears to cry. When she looks up, Tina is crying too. Clutching her hands onto her knees, obviously keeping herself from letting out any sob or whimper.

"T," she doesn't even recognize her own voice.

Tina looks up, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. "c'mere"

Her former best friend stands up, so does Santana. Suddenly they are embracing each other, choking and sobbing into the others shoulder as they shake.

Brittany can probably feel that they need a moment, because she presses a hand at the small of her back and disappear into the kitchen with the food.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you sooner," Tina cries into her neck, "you wouldn't answer and ignored me, I-" her story interrupts by a huge sniffle, "I didn't want t-to tell you in a te-text."

Santana feels her throat close up and she chokes as she takes a breath, "Tina, I-I didn't have a clue of w-what was going o-on, _I'm _sorry,"

Tina chuckles through a sob, "I don't blame you," she steps back, and cradles Santana's head in her shaking hands, "I don't blame you for anything, it's my fault- what happened to us… it's my fault."

New tears brimmed in her eyes again and her heart clenches painfully in her chest. Tina was right, but she knew that it must have been hard, not knowing if you should tell your best friend in the whole world that her girlfriend, the one that could practically been her wife, was cheating on her.

"I get that it was hard Tina," another sob, "I know everyone can make mistakes."

Tina's eyes fill with tears, but she smiles. Her thumbs wipes over her cheeks to stop the crying. "I've missed you San,"

She doesn't want to admit it, to herself or Tina, but the harder she have tried to hate her- she just missed her more and more every day. Ever since she met Brittany, one of her biggest wish was to show her off to her best friend. "I've missed you too, T."

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana it's been a week, c'mon," <em>Quinn sighed into the device.

"There is a _reason _why it's been a week," Santana answered angrily and took a bite of her sandwich. She was on her night shift, on her way to pick someone up at a restaurant.

"_**You **__need to get out and have some fun!" _Quinn bit back, _"Brittany is worried about you."_

At the mention of her girlfriends name she flinches and drop a piece of salad into her lap. She hates the fact that Quinn knows how to get through to her.

"She is?" she rests the phone between her shoulder and chin, and picks up the piece of salad and pops it in her mouth.

"_Yees Santana, she is." _The hazel eyed woman repeated, _"she called me before and told me about the… incident…" _she trails off hesitantly, like the latina is some kind of bomb.

"Which one of them?" Santana mutters and turns the steering wheel to the left.

"_The one in the bathroom," _Quinn tells her, and Santana's eyes widen.

"That wasn't so bad," she growls back.

"'_**Wasn't so bad**__? Santana you broke down after you cut yourself on the razor when you were shaving your legs."_

"Liu used to but a Hello Kitty patch on it…" she answers quietly and pouts even if Quinn can't see her.

"_You cried for an hour because of a Hello Kitty patch. You're going out with us tomorrow,"_

Santana didn't even have a reason _not_ to. So she just pressed 'end' and put her phone in the cup holder.

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad? Santana was standing in the kitchen, pinned up against the sink by her hot <em>girlfriend.<em> She grins and presses her chest up into Brittany's eager hands. So they had a _little _to drink, so what? They were supposed to make drinks for everyone in their living room, but instead-

She moans as Brittany's hand manages to push her dress up enough to cup her butt-cheeks. "I love it when you wear a thong," the blonde husks and begins to kiss her way down to her collarbone.

"Hey Britt, are you in here? We bought some wi- OH MY GOD!" an annoying voice screech and they both jump apart at the sound. By the doorframe is a tiny brunette that Santana has never seen before in her life. Standing behind her is Quinn, who has an unimpressed look on her face.

"Hi guys," she takes a couple of steps into the room, takes the bottle from the other woman and holds it up as Santana fixes her dress, "me and Rach bought some wine."

The brunette is still standing by the doorframe, hands covering her eyes.

"Y-yeah, great," Brittany stutters and swallows hard, which is not making it any easier on her incredibly horny girlfriend, watching her neck flex sends a deep desire through her. "Thanks," she takes the wine and put it on the kitchen island. "Uhm, Santana, this is Rachel… Quinn's girlfriend."

Santana watches as the tiny brunette stops covering her eyes in fear and smiles weakly. "I wish we would've for the first time on better circumstances, Santana."

"I would like to say the same," she chuckles. God she is so embarrassed.

"Let's just forget about the fact that I've seen your see-through thong, and start over." Rachel leans over the island and shakes her hand.

Brittany gives the tiny brunette a dirty look and inches closer to the latina, making Santana smile.

"I can see that your sex drift is back," Quinn states and Santana's eyes widen and she looks over at her girlfriend.

"I-I," Brittany begins and she quirks and eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah she told me," the hazel eyed blonde says with a bored tone. "so what,"

Rachel just looks over at Quinn and clears her throat, making the blonde turn to her at the sound. Santana cross her arms over her chest, glaring at her girlfriend.

"Quinn, that's none of your business and you know it. Say you're sorry."

"Bu-"

"Not 'but', Q, 'I'm sorry'."

Santana is openly leering at the sight in front of her. Quinn, of all people, who has made her life a pain in the ass more times that she can count, is being whipped. A smirk starts to twitch in the corner of her mouth. _Oh, this is precious._

"I'm sorry," Quinn mutters quietly, staring at the floor in front of her.

"What was that Quinn?" Rachel asks with a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry!" she says firmly and looks up at Santana, who is now smirking. _That's right bitch._

A loud laugh comes from their living room, a laugh that belongs to Kurt. Right… drinks.

Ever since Quinn forced her to go out with them on Thursday night, Brittany pleaded with her puppy-eyes, that they would have a get-together at their apartment before everyone went out. The first thing she did, was to call Tina to ask if she could come.

They hadn't talked very much, just a couple of texts here and there, but they were definitely friends again. When Tina asked her about Brittany, she had told her about how they had met, and Tina was cooing for like an hour how incredibly romantic and adorable it was. So Tina told her about this guy, Mike, that she was seeing.

It was perfect; they would _all _be couples that went out together for a night out.

After that, Brittany used her puppy-eyes once again to make her call Kurt too, because _'you've told me so much about him and I've never met him' _and Brittany knew that she couldn't resist that pout. It was pointless.

So yeah, she invited him as well, and told him to bring a friend so it wouldn't be so awkward with all the couples. So he brought Mercedes, a big black girl who apparently had an _incredible _voice. So when _Rachel _was told about this, she had used the puppy-eyes on Quinn to make them go to a karaoke bar. Yeah, a fucking karaoke bar.

Which, when Santana told Kurt about this, made him squeal like a little kid on Christmas day and told her that Mercedes was on, too. And she received the same reaction from him as soon as he saw Brittany. He had actually screamed, and now him and Brittany was bff's as well.

So here she was, squeezed into a taxi, on her way to a karaoke bar. Her girlfriend, to her left, was too handsy for her liking. On the other side of her, was Quinn, who kept giving her this _'Eww, I know you're turned on right know' _look. She wanted to yell in her face, because had she seen her fucking girlfriend? Of course she was fucking turned on.

The taxi pulled to a stop and they step out as Rachel pais the driver. She shivers, and instantly long arms rests around her.

"'you cold?"

"A little," she snuggles into Brittany's arms and sighs as her smell invades her nostrils.

Brittany looks past her shoulder, "we're going in, Santana's cold," she told Quinn, and Santana hears the other blonde mutter something that started with a 'W'.

As they enter, the others arrive and soon everyone is inside and sitting in one of the stalls. _Thank God that it's only karaoke until twelve o'clock. _She think as a drunk guy begins to sing a horrible version of _My Heart Will Go On._

"I'm getting drinks, what do you want babe?" Brittany asks and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Shots. Lots of them," she states and grabs Kurt's beer, ignoring the glare he gives her.

"Shots on me!" Brittany yells to everybody so they'll hear her over the music.

The group claps their hands, and Mike stands up and follows the blonde to the bar, so he can help her carry them. She watches Brittany's hips swing back and forth until she disappears into the crowd and pouts was she can no longer see her.

Kurt's voice interrupts her not-so innocent thoughts.

"So are you going to show your girl that you can sing?" he says over the music, "There is no way in hell you've told her that,"

She looks the way Brittany went, and then turns to him. "I actually did, but it was more of a murmur- kind of singing," she shrugs, and she can see his eyes widen.

"I'm proud of you, Satan," he says sincerely and she smiles at him as she grabs his beer once again, and his soft features turn into a scowl.

"Get your own beer,"

"Why? I can just drink yours," she grins and he rolls her eyes at her childish behavior.

In the corner of her eye, she can see that Tina studying them and how comfortable they are with one another. Kurt knows who Tina is, and she knows that he can be really cold when it comes to people he doesn't like. Which is why he had given the asian woman a little of the cold shoulder, since she was one of the two things that made her that miserable once.

Not that Tina doesn't deserve it. Because she does.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Mike returns with the shots, and the blonde sits down in her lap while they raise their shots and count to three before drinking them.<p>

Brittany is wearing this super tight, strapless dress that makes her ass and breasts look _amazing. _It shows off her long legs that seem to go on for miles, and stops mid-thigh. Her stilettos are light pink, which matches her grey dress perfectly. Her hair is in a high ponytail, her bangs hanging at the sides of her face. She's so beautiful that it hurts. And she's _hers. _All hers.

Brittany's arm that hang around her neck tightens its grip and soon she feel hot breath hitting the side on her face. "you're driving me crazy with that dress,"

Santana chuckles darkly and turns her head to kiss Brittany's neck, just because.

She's wearing a one shoulder dark red dress, which is _way _too short. But she likes to tease, especially her girlfriend. And she knows to well that her high-heels are making wonders with her ass and legs. She curled her hair, but not too much- just how she knows that Brittany likes it.

The blondes eyelids flickers against her scalp, and she let's out a tiny breath against the wet spot on her neck and can feel how Brittany shivers in response.

"Mmm," she hums and rests her hand high on her girlfriend's thigh. Brittany giggles and nips at her earlobe happily.

"Oh God, please stop fore playing in front of me, I'm already scarred and you haven't even made out yet," Kurt groans and everyone laughs, even Santana feels her insides burst and is soon laughing too.

It feels good, all of this. Surrounded by friends, in a club. Everything is far from perfect, but right in this moment she is _happy._ Incredibly relaxed, with all these weeks of stress and being constantly scared of Jack coming back to ruin their lives.

Quinn haven't received any more of those notes, which makes her a little skeptical, but more relived.

"Brittany, did you know that your girlfriend can rap?" Tina asks with a grin and Santana groans.

"T, stop telling her those things!"

Tina grins wider and Brittany leans over the table to hear better of what she's telling her. Which means that she can't hear a thing. Rachel, who is sitting across from her smiles wickedly at this information and her eyes widens as she feels the other brunette's hand on her knee.

"You can?" she asks with so much happiness in her voice that it makes her cringe at the inside. She gets this bad feeling of this.

"Well, yeah," she admits, "I-uhm- I was in a glee club in high school and my gang liked to rap together,"

"Then you can sing too," Rachel states and turns to Mercedes, "You, my lady, is going to sing with me and Santana here,"

Mercedes grins and looks at her, and Santana rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to sing with you," Santana says and Brittany obviously heard it because she turns towards her, making Tina stop in a sentence.

"Yes you are," she says and pecks her on her lips.

"Britt, n-"

She s cut off by another kiss.

"That's not going to work." She pouts and reaches for another shot as Brittany purrs in her ear,

"I'll give you an award tonight,"

She stops her hand from grabbing the glass, and narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. "what kind of _reward?_"

She can see in the corner of her eye that Rachel is chatting away with Mercedes; likely about the song they are going to sing.

"You'll see, I've been think about it a lot," she licks at her ear, and she's lost in _Brittany._

"Berry we're singing, let's look at the choices we have, NOW,"

* * *

><p>Turns out that tonight's karaoke night's archive are just really lame songs, like Celine Dion lame <em>people. <em>Until Mercedes finds a Whitney Houston song that all of them kind of like. Okay, Santana loves Whitney Houston, but she won't admit it.

So Rachel, the diva she is, gives them directions and what, and what they're not supposed to sing. Rachel sings the first verse, and Santana sings the second while Mercedes most of the refrain, but Rachel and Santana backing her up.

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me, _Rachel sings and suddenly they got everyone's attention in the bar, _I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

Their friends' wolf whistles and yells at them from the stall, and even from the scene, Santana can see that Quinn is watching Rachel with adoring eyes as they bolt out the first refrain together.

_I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you_

Santana questioned for this part, just so she can be al cheesy and sing it to Brittany. She watches as her girlfriend takes a breath as she open her mouth and sings,

_I gotta watch you walk in the room baby, I gotta watch you walk out_

She winks and smirks as Brittany watch her with _those_ eyes. She is so getting laid tonight.

_I like the animal way you move_

_And when you talk_

_I just watch your mouth_

They have a small crowd now, standing close to the scene. Mostly guys who is ogling them with hungry eyes and trying to dance, but fails miserably.

Once the last verse comes around their friends is by the stage too, jumping around- clearly tipsy by the way Quinn is laughing every ten seconds at something neither one of them knows why.

They get their applause, but Santana can't wait to get down. Her girlfriend is one of those who are calmly standing a few feet away, enjoying the show without making a big fuss about it.

The DJ announces that their song was the last karaoke song, and turns on some club music which makes everybody in the bar sigh in satisfaction; no more bad singers.

Before she can make it to Brittany though, a tall guy blocks her way. She tries to go around, but he takes a step to the left and blocks her again.

"Wow, wait girl," he smirks and leans into her, and she scowls back at him and cross her arms. "I can tell you're a feisty one," he chuckles and leans his head towards the bar, "can I buy you a drink?" he asks, making Santana smirk in pity.

He takes it as a positive thing and smirks back at her, and leans down to whisper, "I want to take you home tonight,"

"I'm fine, thanks," she answers and makes her way around him quickly so he can't block her way again.

Brittany is waiting for her, looking a little more _irritated _than before

"Did he bother you?" she asks and wraps her arm around her possessively, pressing her against the side of her hip.

"He just wanted to buy me a drink," Santana laughs back and kisses her cheek, "I'm fine babe."

Jealous Brittany is sexy. And it makes her feel extra special, but the blonde always manages to make her feel that way.

Her girlfriend watches the crowd for another moment, and then leans down, "You were great, baby," she grins and her hand ghosts over he ass for a moment.

"Thanks," she purrs back and starts to plays with blonde hair, "I requested that bit for _you,_"

"I figured," Brittany pulls her closer, if that's even possible. "you've earned your _award."_

"Yeah?" she breathes out against the blonde's lips.

"Yeah." Brittany confirms, she seems just as breathless as Santana. She leans down fully to capture her lips in a hungry kiss and she wraps her arms around a strong neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Coming up; Brittany's surprise, which I think _a lot of you _will enjoy ;)


	14. Fever

**AN:** Hi guys, thanks for all of your reviews and support, you're the best!

Someone told me my grammar was terrible, and I know I can't get it all right. Swedish is so different from English, but I can assure you that I try my best.

I've started writing on another fic, _"It Hit Me Like Never Before"-_ if you're interested in some **Hogwarts!Brittana** you're totally going to dig it.

SOMEONE ASKED IF SANTANA TOLD BRITTANY ABOUT THE 'HARMONY' THING, AND THE ANSWER IS; NO. SHE ONLY TOLD HER ABOUT TINA'S PARENTS DEATH.

* * *

><p>Brittany was dancing when Santana offered to buy them drinks. As she made her way to the bar, she saw Quinn and Rachel make-out in the middle of the dance floor and she had to take a few breaths to not puke all over a woman with red hair.<p>

Ever since that guy hit on her Brittany has been all over her. When the same guy tried to grind up against her once, the blonde shoved him away and gripped her hips possessively and pushed Santana against her.

It was _oddly _arousing, jealous and possessive Brittany, because she was usually cute and generally nice to everyone she met. Probably the alcohol.

She was waiting for the drinks when he appears again, his side pressed into her from behind so he could whisper in her ear.

"I like it when girls play hard-to-get," he mutters and she can smell his alcohol breath. It kind of makes her nauseous.

"I'm not playing, because you'll never get me," she answers and tries to shove him away a little- he was too close for her liking.

"C'mon I'll show you a good time," she feels a big, and just a little clumsy hand grip her ass.

He obviously doesn't understands a '_no' _when he gets one.

Just when she is about to slap him across the face, he is gone. She looks around, confused, to find that Brittany has shoved him to the floor. A smile tugs on her lips at Brittany's heavy breathing, almost like a leopard that just got a hold of its prey.

"Wow, you want in?" he shouts up at her with a smirk, and a warning signal goes off in Santana's head when she can see Brittany's nostrils flare. The people at the bar are watching the scene in front of them with amused looks and they even attracted a few people from the dancefloor.

"Babe," she grabs Brittany's wrist and tugs her against her before the blonde can attack him. "It's okay, he doesn't get it." She whispers and Brittany relaxes a little, so she doesn't need to hold her back anymore.

"You're mine," she growls and eyes the guy, who stands up and while smirking at them. "I don't like it when someone hits on you."

She can't help but smile at the cuteness of this confession and tugs on her wrist once again to make Brittany's attention turn to her instead of the poor guy who was just about to get beaten by a woman.

"I'm yours," she confirms in a whisper, and intentionally brushes her lips against her ear and to feel Brittany's whole body tense in a response. "I only want you and that is what counts."

Brittany's eyes find hers and her smirk disappears as she sees the predatory look in her eyes. She gulps as the blonde leans in and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss and dives her tongue into her mouth with one swipe. Milky hand grabs her ass, and it's nothing like that guy. She loves it when her girlfriend gets handsy, _especially_ with her ass.

Brittany pushes her against herself, molding them together as one, and sucks hard at her bottom lip. Their heads turn so they have more access to each others mouths and she hear the blonde sigh as both of her hands finds her neck to pull her closer.

Since both of them had a lot to drink, it's sloppy… and wet. But Santana doesn't dwell on it was Brittany runs her hands up and down her sides. Their tongues makes that familiar dance that they always use when it's heated, but it still makes her head all fuzzy, and her legs like jelly, just like the first time.

That shot of heat rushes from her head and to her core, making her gasp against Brittany's mouth. The blonde just takes her top lip between her lips and licks at it lightly, and she returns the lick on Brittany's bottom lip.

She fists her hands in blonde hair and is gently pushed up against the bar as a reply.

"_That's HOT," _

A voice says, and they drunkenly turns their heads to find that everyone at the bar is staring, the guy that tried hitting on her earlier is standing there with mouth agape and a aroused expression on his face. "Let's take this to my place?" he asks then, and Brittany glares holes through his head.

"Let's get out of here Britt," she states and rolls her eyes at the guy when he gives her a confused look.

Brittany doesn't reply, she just drapes her arm around her waist and presses her against her side and starts walking towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Her arousal is at the point of being hurtful when the taxi picks them up. Brittany doesn't make it easy to <em>not <em>be horny with her hands and neck kisses. It doesn't stop in the vehicle either, because the blonde's hand grabs her core and the pressure is _heaven. _She bucks her hips and don't give a shit about the taxi-driver who almost drives off the road when she moans loudly.

Brittany makes tight circles on her clothed sex, and it's driving her to the point where she can't even breathe. Her legs twitch and she bucks up repeatedly, gasping every time those fingers makes _perfect _friction.

Brittany chuckles hotly in her ear, and it goes straight to the heat between her legs. She is pretty sure that Brittany can _feel _just how much she wants her, and it drives her even more crazy.

They pull to as stop outside their apartment building and she notices how her girlfriend throws bills at the taxi driver, just to get to her faster.

The elevator is hot, and she gives Brittany's chest the attention it deserve as the blonde with the perfect breasts has her trapped against the wall and is dry humping her. She whimpers as Brittany press her thigh harder against her core and sucks at her earlobe. The blonde's throat is making these sexy growls with every thrust, and she pushes her own thigh higher until Brittany gasps and rolls her own hips harder.

The elevator dings but they barely notice as they continue their ministrations on one another, until a throat clears uncomfortably to their right, and Santana snaps her head to the source to find Mrs. Green, who lives next door, staring at her feet nervously.

Brittany whines when she pulls away, but seems to get the situation when Santana drags her past the blushing woman. Santana's own cheeks are burning with embarrassment, and she mutters a quickly apology and almost sprits to their front door with Brittany in her heels.

The blonde seems to notice her slumped and defeated shoulders as she unlocks the door, because she embraces her from behind and trails lazy and reassuring kisses along her neck.

It's enough to make her forget about Mrs. Green's shocked and embarrassed eyes.

"Go sit in the living room," Brittany husks in her ear and her hands graze her sides slowly, "I'll be right there."

Santana can't deny her anything, a little confused and flustered she stumbles into the living room and sits down on the couch. It makes her wince a little, she is _so _turned on and she can feel that her thong is drenched. Just the smallest of pressure is almost _enough. _

What is her girlfriend doing? Seriously, she is going crazy. About five minutes later, she consider to get herself off when the stereo starts playing a unfamiliar song and she jumps in her seat; taken by surprise.

Not even a moment later, Brittany steps into the room and Santana practically bucks into the couch by the heat rushing between her legs.

The blonde is wearing a black lace bra, a similar garter with the same floral design. The thong and the high stockings were see through- the latter was held up by the garter. Those high-heels weren't helping at all.

"Wow," she breathes out in amazement, but doesn't find words when the singer starts to sing- it screams _sex-_ and she loses it when Brittany starts swaying her hips in time with the music expertly.

_You make me feel like a sticky pistil_

_leaning into her stamen_

She gulps as she comes closer, her eyes never leaves her body. It's so sensual, and sexy… and beautiful that she wants to cry. The blonde just makes her even wetter, if it's even possible. She finds her girlfriend's eyes, and moans lightly at the darkness she finds there, the pure lust is just dripping from her whole persona.

_You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between..._

_my thighs_

"Brit-" she whimpers when she comes closer, takes a hold of the shoulders to make her sit down on the coffee table, which is slightly higher than the sofa. Her body starts to move again, this time in reach for Santana's hands- that is slapped away when she tries to touch. Brittany just smirks and turns her own hands over her body, slowly, dips down at the same time that she turns around, so that Santana gets the _perfect _view of her _perfect _ass in that mouth-watering thong.

_You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_love, love, love, love, love_

Her fingers dig into the table painfully and she sucks in her lip in her mouth to not make any noise again. She squirms onto the table, which gives her a little of the pressure she needs to moan out loud. Brittany turns lazily, her hips still moves from side to side to the beat, her hands grazes her breast and she grabs them in front of Santana's face, rolling her body close to hers, but not so they touch.

_You make me feel like a candy apple_

_Red and horny_

"Are you enjoying the show, _baby_?" Brittany asks quietly, her voice teasing. The smirk she wears as she rolls her hips towards her in the air makes Santana think that she already knows the answer to her own question.

Santana just groans in response as her eyes trails up her neck to find dark blue eyes. Her core is _throbbing _with want; her heartbeat is in her ears and almost making her dizzy. "I _love _dancing for you," Brittany reveals, her own eyes betraying her cocky façade; they're taken over by desire.

_You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde_

_In a centerfold, the girl next door_

She dips low again, and this time runs her hands up her thighs as she stands up, biting her lip when she sees the flustered body, and features on Santana's face. Her arms rise above her head as her body moves in waves, her chest moving delicately in perfect sync with her hips and legs.

"Let me touch you," Santana breathes and she is surprised when Brittany lets her, and inches closer so her whole front is pressed against hers. Santana parts her legs as Brittany steps out of the high-heels so they are closer.

_And I would open the door and I'd be all wet_

_With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt_

_That I'm wearing_

She runs her hand up the bra and lets her fingertips play with the fabric. With one hand, she pushes the toned stomach towards her to press open-mouthed kisses around her belly bottom and up, closer to her chest.

_And you would open the door and tie..._

_Me up to the bed_

She can hear Brittany gasp, and then whimper when the other removes from her breast and to her ass. "you're not the only one who likes thongs'," she says, out of breath, between Brittany's breasts. Brittany's fingers dig into her hair and mumble something in reply, and her body inches closer to her mouth.

Santana gets this _need _to be able to kiss her, so she stands on weak legs. Brittany gives her a confused look, but gets it when she sits down on the couch again, dragging the blonde down so she straddles her. Brittany leans down, and their mouths find each other a second later in a heated kiss. She can hear the blonde sigh as her hand runs up the back of her thighs.

The song stops, just as Brittany's whole body response to her touch and rolls bucks against her, to a song that Santana recognize. '_Brittany has really planned this'_ she thinks as Beyoncé begins to sing sensually.

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care;_

_When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

Her lips leaves Brittany's to her milky neck, and the blonde happily give her access; and moans when she bite down at her pulse point. Santana caress her back as she feels the woman above her lean her arms on the back of the couch to steady herself.

"You're so damn hot Brittany," she mutters and licks her earlobe; making her breath hitch. "you don't know what you do to me."

Brittany just hums as a response, and she tightens her arms around her back with one hand and moves the other one just beneath Brittany's thong. The blonde seems to feel it, because she dips her hips to get friction. Both of them groan at the contact, Brittany is _so wet _that it makes her head spin and her mouth starts craving the taste of it.

_I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_You give me fever… when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever... in the morning, fever all through the night_

"You're _soaked_," she rasps out and Brittany nods quickly, her lips part and a pink tongue poke out to wet her own lips. Santana uses her fingertips to make lazy circles above the thin cotton, and she gets a low moan in response.

"Only for you," she barely manages to gasp and their lips crash together again, more intense and needy than before. Teeth are clashing and Santana notices that Brittany's kisses become more sloppy and wet between pants, when she increases the pressure with her fingertips. "_Santana,"_

She can actually _feel _how wet she is herself, it's like someone has thrown a glass full of water on her underwear. And- _the smell of Brittany-_ it makes her lose her mind, and her body go animalistic. Her dress is too tight all of a sudden, and she _needs _to feel the smooth skin of Brittany against hers. But she has a plan first.

_Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet felt the same;_

_When he put his arms around her, he said, "Julie, baby, you're my flame_

"Baby," she begins when she breaks the kiss and the blonde is breathing heavy into her ear, just to be sure that she have Brittany's attention. "I want you to ride my fingers,"

Brittany just hums again as an answer, and she doesn't waste any time to push her lace underwear to the side and slowly begins to stroke back and forth between her wet folds. The smell that hits her is making her shiver along with Brittany. She teases her clit over, and over and over again until the blonde is whimpers and pulls away from their lazy kisses in frustration.

"_Please, I want you inside of me," _she begs, and just like any other time; Santana can't say no to her. Their lips seem like magnets, because suddenly they are kissing lazily and deeply, Brittany does this _thing _with her tongue that makes her swoon and become dizzy.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair;_

_When he daddy tried to kill him, she said, "Daddy, oh, don't you dare!_

_He gives me fever... with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight_

Brittany leans forwards slightly to give her more access to her core- breaking the kiss, and soon she has two fingers buried inside slick heat. She pushes down, shuddering as she does, and moans when she hits her knuckles. The blonde gasps and tries to catch her breath with every thrust, and stops for a moment when Santana meets her halfway.

"_Oh," _

Santana feels that her hand is soaked with her juices and groans at the smell, and how amazing it feels on her hand. She rests their foreheads together, and watches Brittany's clenched eyes. She starts to curl her fingertips a little when she is deep enough inside of her girlfriend and Brittany shivers and her pants grows heavier and faster than before.

_The _shiver_,_ is a sign that she is close to the edge, and she curls her fingers more and Brittany whimpers again. "Open your eyes," she mumbles against her chin, and Brittany opens her eyes slowly, and she can see how hard it is for her to keep them open. "I want to see you when you _come_," she explains and gives her a kiss at the corner of her mouth, because Brittany's hard breathing makes it hard to kiss her properly.

_You give me fever..._

_Catch the fever..._

One thrust, and one curl with her fingers later- Brittany comes _hard _and her whole body goes wild. Santana feel the walls that surrounds her fingers squeeze almost painfully, how Brittany's breath hitches before she starts to ride her fingers slower- but deeper to drag out the orgasm as long as possible.

When she finally stops, their eyes still locked, Brittany whispers her name breathlessly and moves her hand from behind her to stroke her cheek.

Santana move to catch her lips with hers, only this time it's not rushed or sloppy. It's intense, and slow with their tongues playing lazily with one another. Brittany's thumb strokes her temple, as the pulls her fingers out as gentle as she possibly can, then places both of her hands on either side of Brittany's hips.

"Britt," she smiles against her lips as she pulls away a little, nose bumping into Brittany's to make her open her eyes to meet hers. And as soon as she does, she can't help the words that tumble out of her mouth.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Oh, Santana finally told her! Tell me what you think about this chapter, and don't forget to take a look at "It Hit Me Like Never Before"- Hogwarts!Brittana.

_Songs in this chapter;_

Paula Cole – Feelin' love

and

Beyoncé – Fever _(Heat version)_


End file.
